Finding Me
by Moonygirl'04
Summary: All her life Serena had been controlled by her parents. But then she meets Darien, a handsome stranger with whom she falls in love with. But Darien and Serena have a much deeper bond than they think. One that spans a 1000 years...
1. Chapter 1

It's me again! I am here with a fanfic I came up with during one of those nights when you feel like you'll never be loved and your whole life feels like it is under the control of someone else. Of course a certain song helped also, All I Ask of You from The Phantom of the Opera, very pretty. Anyway, this will be in parts or large amounts at once. I figure this will help me make my chapters longer if I get in the habit of typing a lot. Well, I hope you enjoy this story! I do not own Sailor Moon! Just a scroll of Darien and Serena, with Serena's face covered...

!#$&

Finding Me-Part One

I am not myself. I do not make my own decisions, I do not control my life, my family does and they always have.

"She will go to the finest business school money can afford and own the biggest corporation in the country..."

I had gone to the finest business school for 4 terrible years after high school and 3 years after, with dad pushing me, I began that corporation.

"She must learn ballet and piano, like every other refined lady in town."

My feet and fingers were assaulted every Monday, Tuesday, and Friday.

At 25 I was a complete puppet with my mom and dad pulling the strings in every direction.

They never knew that I wanted to be a writer. I wanted to live in Ireland and run through meadows when it pours the rain or climb trees! I wanted to be free.

"It is better that she marries when she is older, around 35 or 40."

I fell in love at 23. His name was Darien Chiba.

"She must marry a wealthy man who is successful and can support her in her old age."

He owned a small arcade in the downtown of the city. He lived in a 4 story apartment with boarded up windows and children playing hopscotch on the sidewalk.

I first met him in his arcade. I had come in after a board meeting for my business which I won't go into detail about.

Anyway, I had come in after a long, boring board meeting and I was just annoyed! I took it all out on him over the stupidest thing.

"I'll have a chocolate swirl milkshake with a cherry on the top."

Of course he caught my eye with his deep blue eyes and black hair. He was a very handsome man, but I hid my attraction behind my glasses.

He smiled and was very friendly with the whole situation...except he forgot the cherry.

"Here you go miss." he said politely.

"Um...sir, you forgot the cherry. I gave you a specific order, a simple order! How stupid do you have to be to forget a single cherry?" My voice had raised several decibels and many eyes were turned on me.

All over a cherry...I told you it was stupid.

Everything went downhill after that but I was really, really stressed out.

"Miss, I am going to have to ask you to lower your voice or leave." He said, his voice deathly calm, his smile from earlier gone.

His hand was on the phone. This only made me madder.

"Don't tell me to lower my voice! Do you even _know _how many people have told me to lower my voice in my life!"

My hands slammed on the counter for emphasis.

I guess he took it as a threat because he grasped my hands and held them to the counter.

I tried to fight him off but he had jumped over the counter and tackled me to the ground.

Despite the situation I felt his muscles beneath his shirt press my stomach down and his face was dangerously close to mine. Somewhere in the tackle my glasses had been knocked off.

Dark blue stared into light blue, both startled. For a half-second...

My hand immediately flew to where my glasses had fallen and I once again covered "the windows to my soul."

Darien pulled me off the floor and escorted me to the doors with a warning to hold my temper if I ever came back.

I huffed and turned toward the park where I could calm down.

This park was my safe haven for whenever I needed to take a break from my puppet life.

I walked slowly, breathing deeply and by the time I had got there I realized how stupid I had acted. His face and the brief moment he had laid on top of me came back to my mind.

I sat heavily on the small swing that overlooked the pond.

It was now past sunset and the park was empty. I stared at the cool water longingly. Finally I stood up and removed my business suit, leaving me in only my slip and under garments. I pulled my hair from its restraining bun and removed my glasses once again.

I stood in the light of the moon, soaking up the power that enthralled me. I then smiled before jumping in the lake.

The water rushed over me, cooling my head from the arcade incident.

I felt alive and free for the first time in my life!

"Excuse me." At first I didn't hear this but soon I heard a cough and whirled around sharply in the water.

There stood the guy from the arcade. I immediately blushed at my predicament, causing him to smile.

"You forgot this in the arcade so I followed you here. Do you always swim in the park's pond?" he asked sarcastically, laying my briefcase on the harbor.

"No, this is just a private show meant for your pleasure." I smirked at his surprised face.

"Well then, shall I join you?" he raised his eyebrow in a cocky way. I shrugged my shoulders before diving underwater again.

Darien smiled and slowly removed his shirt. I chose that exact moment to come up just then and see his well muscled abs and tan skin glint in the moonlight.

He then cannon-balled into the pond, right next to me!

I shrieked and pushed him back under when he came up but he grabbed my waist from underwater and pushed me back up.

I kicked and screamed, demanding that he let me down but he only held tighter.

I suddenly stopped and looked at him. To this day I don't know what came over me but I took a giggling fit so big I could easily beat the Tellitubies!

Darien looked at me for a minute with a confused look but as laughter is contagious he started shaking with mirth to. Soon we were both bursting with laughter so much that we had to get out of the pond or drown.

I was still shaking when I reached the harbor.

"What's so funny?" He asked, still smiling.

"I have no idea." I said seriously, before bursting out in giggles again.

I wiped my eyes and leaned back to look at the moon.

"Hey..." he said softly. I turned my head to look at him. "I don't think I ever caught your name."

"Serena Tsukino and yours is?"

"Darien Chiba." We shook hands in mock seriousness and then turned silent again.

"So Serena, seriously, what compelled you to jump in the pond?" Darien asked.

"Well, swimming just makes me feel so... free! It feels like I am invincible when I swim." I closed my eyes as I spoke, remembering the feeling of swimming. "It helps me when I am really stressed out."

"You are one crazy girl Serena. You're not invincible when you swim. I mean you can drown underwater. Then there are sharks in the ocean and bacteria..."

"I know, but I can't help the way I feel when I swim." I blushed when I saw Darien still staring at me from the corner of my eye. "What?" I asked, a little defensively.

"How can you have so much passion in your life and still live as a human?"

I shrugged unsure of how to answer that. Then I started to feel self-conscious as I noticed my slip was completely see-through as was my underwear.

I wrapped my arms around myself hoping to leave something to the imagination.

"Are you cold?" he asked, mistaking my self made cover for shivers. He draped his jacket over my shoulders which I was eternally grateful for.

"Thank you." I said softly. I looked over at him as he stared at the sky. Water droplets were still running from his mess of black hair and trailing down his long sinewy chest, rippling over well formed abs and stopping at his belt.

I blushed when he noticed my eyes on him and quickly looked down, hiding my eyes under my hair and wishing I had my glasses.

Darien then put his finger under my chin and pulled my face towards his. "Why do you hide your eyes? There is so much beauty and passion there."

His dark blue eyes stared into mine, they were almost hypnotic. Our faces edged closer and closer until our noses were nearly touching.

Then warm lips circled mine. Time stood still and the heavens opened! I felt so light, so free. Tears escaped my eyes as I continued to explore this new form of flight.

I stayed like that until both of us ran out of air and separated, our breathing ragged.

Confusion shot through me and made me stand up. "I have to go!" I exclaimed, shedding his jacket and not caring that I had just exposed everything. I grabbed my clothes and ran as fast as I could, not daring to look back.

The streets were empty as I ran home, luckily making it home without running into anybody.

I stood in my apartment, against the door. There I slumped down and caught my breath.

I noticed I had once again left my briefcase behind. A piece of hair fell into my face and I carelessly blew it away.

Then I heard a sudden knocking and jerked. I ran to the bathroom and slipped on my pink robe before running back to the door and opening it.

There stood a breathless Darien, holding his shirt and jacket in one arm and my briefcase in the other.

"Serena..." he panted. He dropped our belongings and again kissed me, hungrily and passionately. I gave in to the temptation and pulled him in the door.

We never even made it to the bed but instead he laid me on the couch and began exploring my body.

That night I had felt so free, so alive, even more so then when he had kissed me.

The next morning he left after kissing me goodbye. I knew the complications that were involved, the circumstances spelled one night stand but I knew it was more than that. Love had played a greater role than lust.

I showered longer than usual that morning, my mind still replaying the events of last night. I had only just met him and at first he had to tackle me and kick me out of his arcade! How had we wound up in my apartment?

I noticed my briefcase was lying on the floor next to the door. A piece of paper stuck out of the pocket and I pulled it out curious.

"Serena,

Last night was beautiful. Now I know what you mean by being free...

555-6578

Darien"

I smiled and tucked the little note inside my business suit pocket like a great talisman.

My answering machine blinked with messages from last night, no doubt from my mother and father. I pushed the play button and sure enough there was my nagging mother.

"Serena dear, why haven't you called me back yet? I hope you have been watching your weight lately. Rosie told me she saw you go into an arcade today; no doubt buying some fat filled food that will give you a heart attack. Well call me back."

I grimaced, glad that the sneaky Rosie hadn't seen me get thrown out or get followed to the park.

"Serena! How did that board meeting go? I hope you played your good points well! Did you mess up anything? I hope you kept your clumsiness in check. You would think with all those years of ballet you would be a tad bit graceful...Well call me back!"

Dad of course. Always complaining about my klutz attacks. That was one time.

"Hey Serena, it's me, Darien. Listen I'm sure I'm not the only one who wants to talk about what happened last night. Meet me at the park at 5:00p.m. Bye."

Now that was a big surprise!

The big clock on my kitchen wall read 9:57a.m. I smiled before grabbing my briefcase and heading into another day of board meetings filled with boring speakers, all of which talk like Ben Stein. (An: The pure eye guy from the commercials? I can never remember his name but I think this is it.)

The day dawned bright and beautiful, the sun just now rising over the city skyline. I felt my entire being fill with happiness as if the sun were filling me with its light. I smiled at all the passer-bys some of which probably thought I was going a little loopy.

The whole day my mind was filled with moons and stars... and a certain pair of stormy blue eyes. Co-workers looked nervously at me, with my big smile and dreamy expression; anyone who had known me would be concerned.

One person, my friend and co-worker Ami Mizuno, actually asked me if I had breathed any poisonous fumes or possibly have smoked any unknown "substance."

I stared at the clock, willing the hands to move faster, to turn suddenly from 11:45a.m. to 5:00p.m.

At lunch I ate with my usual friends, Ami, Lita, Raye, and Mina. They all noticed my unusually happy behavior and asked if I was okay.

Now I should tell you something about my friends. My best, they have been with me since preschool. I always turn to them when my life becomes stressful. I still remember the first day we all met.

Flashback

A small girl with odd shaped pigtails of blond hair sat in the writing section of the room, working on her latest work of fairytales, told with pictures because obviously she couldn't write then.

A blue haired girl, sat in the reading section of the room, her eyes scanning the newest Dr. Seuss book, which she could actually read, without memorizing the book like the blond pigtailed one did.

A black haired girl sat by the furnace, staring into the flames, her eyes held an off cast look. Her grandfather ran the temple and was always reading flames; she also had a passion for this.

A brown haired girl wore a karate outfit and was punching at an invisible bad guy. Several boys cheered her from the reading corner.

A blond haired girl with a red bow sat in the "Princess for a Day" throne surrounded by boys, worshipping her and begging her for chores.

A particularly large child walked up to the blond pigtailed girl and pulled one of her cherished 'odangoes.'

The little girl let out a pitiful cry, similar to a puppy's wail. Four small heads turned immediately towards the sound. Two Blue, one purple and one hazel gaze fell upon the innocent girl and mischievous boy.

Lita, the brown haired girl, back flipped over while Ami and Raye ran over.

"Leave her alone you big bully!" Lita snapped, karate chopping the air.

"Yeah? Who's gonna make me?" The little boy crossed his arms and smirked, standing like a tower over all of them.

"I am!" A small, squeaky voice called from behind him. He whirled around to face Mina, who stood like a real queen from her throne, a look of determination on her face. "I demand you leave her alone!"

The boy smirked again and shook his head. "Sorry princess but no deal!" Mina just smiled and snapped her fingers. Two large boys appeared from behind the throne and stood before Mina with threatening glares pointed at the boy.

"Fine! You call me a bully..." the boy sulked away from a cheering crowd.

The four little girls gathered around the smallest one. "Hey, are you okay?" Ami asked.

Serena nodded and smiled. "Thank you all so much!"

"You're welcome!" They all sang in unison.

End of Flashback

From there on we had all become instant friends.

"I'll tell you why I'm happy but don't you dare tell a soul!" They all nodded solemnly.

"Have you guys ever been to a place called the Crown Arcade?" I asked, looking over my shoulder.

Mina's eyes lit up. "Of course, my boyfriend works there, Andrew."

"Has he ever mentioned the owner of that arcade?"

"Yes, his name is Darien Chiba, why?"

"Well, I met him yesterday and he threw me out of the arcade..." I was cut off by Lita.

"I'll kill him! What did he say? Did he hurt you? Why are you so happy about that?" she raged.

"Oh I deserved it. I kinda freaked over a cherry but I'll talk about that later. He and I, you know, hooked up." I received blank looks. "We got together, made love..." I blushed at the last part but I knew my friends would be supportive, maybe.

Ami spoke first. "Serena, you just met him yesterday and you slept with him? How could you do that? You could wind up pregnant or you could catch a disease? Did you even use protection?"

I was stunned. "Well no..."

"That sounds a lot like a one-night stand! Serena how can you sacrifice your future and feelings for something so menial." Lita exclaimed.

"But I..."

"Serena, I thought Mina would be the one to do something like this but I didn't think you would be ditzy enough! No offense Mina." Raye said.

"None taken." Mina replied. "Serena you need to go to the doctor. You of all people should not become a statistic!"

"Listen to me!" Tears formed in my eyes. "It was more than that. A lot more. It was love at first sight, I know it was. There was just too much emotion for it to be a one night stand."

My friends looked at me grimly. Tears now soaked my cheek. "I love him. I know I only just met him but it is a feeling I can't help. I don't want to feel this way what with my family but I do! I don't care what anyone says; I won't let anyone tell me otherwise!"

I then darted away, towards my only escape, the park. I had another board meeting in half an hour but I didn't care.

I ran blindly, bumping into strangers on the sidewalk and stumbling over rocks. Once I fell completely but I brushed off any helping hands and continued on until I reached the park, crowded with lunchers and small children.

I wiped my eyes and sat on the same bench by the lake, which was always empty.

The sun blazed high above the lake causing me to blink my eyes. It was only 12:30 and Darien wouldn't meet me until 5:00 so I stood and brushed myself off.

I made a firm resolution right there to not let any one change my mind about Darien. I loved him, that was enough.

I pulled my billfold from my pocket and fingered the bills. This moment called for a shopping spree!

Later

I walked out of the last shopping store in the district holding a small blue bag, along with many others. I had vowed to buy at least one thing form every store, to take up time.

I glanced at the clock tower, 4:06. "Crap!" I exclaimed. I had been shopping all day and I still had time to loose.

The bags were getting heavy so I decided it was time for a quick drop off and maybe an umbrella pickup. While I had been shopping the sky had went from pleasant blue to an angry grey. I shuddered hoping the rain would hold off until after I saw Darien.

I walked quickly to my apartment which was only about 5 blocks from this store. I threw my bags on the couch and quickly grabbed my umbrella before heading out. I noticed my answering machine blinking though so I came back and pushed the button, hoping Darien hadn't called to cancel.

"Serena? Serena Tuskino! How could you do this to your family! Your father and I are furious! First you confess you are in love with a _boy _you hardly even know and then you run out on a very important business meeting that could determine your future! You had better have a good explanation when you call back!"

The machine stopped with an angry click which made me wince.

"I don't care." I whispered, wiping the tears that I knew were forming. I walked back out and locked my apartment. The clock tower now read 4:30. I had about 30 minutes to kill before meeting Darien.

I walked slowly back down the deserted street, apparently the clouds had scared off the regular walkers who opted now for cabs. I stared into shop windows, admiring the pretty things.

That was when I saw it. A small shop with brick walls and a dark blue door. A wooden crescent moon hung over the door and on the window "Crescent Moon Wonders" was painted in old, curvy, silver letters.

I stared at the beautiful writing before finally entering. It was dark inside; the lamps seemed to be covered with a thick blue material. Crescent moons and stars hung from the ceiling in various places.

Stands stood against the wall, holding mostly small shiny objects.

I looked closer at one of the stands. Beautiful figurines of the moon, unicorns, stars and other like things were scattered across a silver cover.

I marveled at the beauty, it was like I was actually on some distant sort of moon, the kind you read of in fantasy novels.

While I was observing I didn't notice the small woman who slid out from behind the desk. She stood next to me, amazingly shorter than I, so that when I turned all I saw was the top of her head.

"Oh! Hello." I exclaimed. I stepped back from her and held out my hand. The small woman took it gently and sort of moved it. She seemed weak; her eyes were wide and a deep blue, almost black. Her hair was black and was cut shoulder length.

"Hello." she replied gently. "My name is Hotaru." I smiled as best I could even if she was a tad bit creepy.

"Can I help you?" she asked. I looked around.

"Um...Sure. I was wondering what this place is about?" Stupid question but I had to ask.

Hotaru smiled, like she was used to the question. "I have always felt a connection with the moon, like a pull." She looked at me. "I'm sure you've felt it to. Anyway, one night I had this dream." her eyes glazed over with memory.

"It was beautiful! There were roses everywhere, all different colors and oh! The smell was delicious! Unicorns and fairies were everywhere! It was dark and millions of stars streaked the sky along with a silver crescent moon. There was a beautiful princess with long golden hair and a gorgeous prince with dark hair and oh so tall!"

A picture of Darien flashed into my mind but I shook it away. "It was such a sad story for them. But it started so beautifully. The man and woman saw each other in the field and embraced. They stood there for a moment, not doing anything. Finally they separated and he whispered something in her ear which made her smile. They embraced again and then they held hands and started walking away, to where I don't know until I saw a dark cloud."

It seemed so ominous, so dark I could feel the fear from the two. They stepped back but the cloud just moved faster. The girl tried to run screaming but the cloud just reached out and grabbed her! It then devoured her, leaving nothing a shred of bloody fabric."

Hotaru's face then turned sad, almost ashen. "The cloud then rolled away, leaving the man with the shred in his hands. He was sobbing. Rain began pouring down around him so heavily it had to sting. I then heard him cry out in an anguished moan. A sword had hung by his side which he unsheathed. He tied the shred on and then pierced his own heart with it."

Tears were now streaming her face as if this had been real and had happened to someone she had actually known! "There was blood, so much blood! The unicorns ran, fled the field as did the fairies. The flowers all turned red with his blood and then, so did the moon." she finished, her face grey and tears still running down her face. Her eyes were open wide with the memory.

"I've had that dream every night for the past two years. So I opened this store, in remembrance of the lost love. Everything you find here was in the dream. I made figurines of the couple over on that counter. You look a lot like that girl." Hotaru then slowly made her way back to her desk where she sipped a glass of water and started reading a book with a blue cover.

I stood for a minute in that spot before going to the back where a small light was turned to a stand on which several small figurines were arranged.

A girl knelt on the ground, a serene smile on her face; a man was walking up behind her, also with a smile. The next figure was with both of them embracing, the next of them being torn apart by a grey mist, blood running from the girl's throat where the mist seemed to constrict.

I had to admit I did look like the girl and Darien looked a lot like the man. My hands started shaking as I picked up one to examine it closely. No, they were different, they had to be. I gently set it back down and strayed to the book section which had sufficient lighting compared to the rest of the store.

Mostly the books were about the moon and stars, some astrology, a little bit of sci-fi. But only one fantasy.

It was pushed under a larger encyclopedia about the moon and its cycles but I could tell right away it was fantasy.

The cover was littered with small moons and twinkling stars. The same two figures that were in Hotaru's dream were on the cover. Under the picture the author's name was small. "Hotaru Jaques..." I whispered. Crescent Sadness, it was called. For some strange reason I was drawn to buy this book, like I needed to know the whole story. Like these two people in her dream could affect or have affected my life.

I carried the book to the counter and laid it down. "$2.50." Hotaru said softly, watching my face closely. I quickly paid and carried the book out to the street not hearing the whisper that was Hotaru's voice saying "She's the one..."

The clock now read 4:55! I smiled and stuffed the book in my back pocket before taking off down the still deserted sidewalk.

I arrived at the park just as the clock tolled the new hour. Darien sat on the bench by the lake, an umbrella placed beside. I realized I had left mine at the store but ignored it.

"Darien!" I exclaimed. He turned around and smiled gently.

"Hey." he said, his voice a little dull.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He seemed distracted, confused, hurt?

"Serena, we need to talk." I felt my heart quicken.

"About what?"

"We can't...I can't," Darien started. He ran his hand through his dark hair. "I can't see you again."

I felt my heart stop. "Why!" Already tears formed on my eyelids.

"I'm not like you. Your mother visited me and I found sense in what she said." Even as he talked like he meant it, his eyes betrayed him. They were hurt and angry.

"My mother is wrong!" I exclaimed, feeling my heart crack. Rain started dropping from the sky in heavy drops. "I don't care what anybody says!"

"Serena..." He took my hands into his and leaned down slowly. His kiss melted my heart and made my knees shake but somewhere I knew it was meant for a goodbye. He pulled away and brushed my face with his hand. Rain was now falling mercilessly.

"Why?" I whimpered again, my tears mixing with the rain.

"Because."

"I hate you!" I screamed. I don't know where it came but my anger then rose to my mouth and came out! "Leave! I don't care! I knew all you wanted was sex! Everyone told me but I wouldn't listen! I hate you Darien Chiba!"

His eyes looked down and when he looked back up they were filled with tears. "I love you Serena Tuskino." He then walked away. I haven't seen him since.

!#$&

Okay, it sucks so far but I will pick up the pace soon I promise! I am hoping to make it sad but sweet and something you guys will be dying to read! Hopefully you'll put me on your favorites list! (Hint, Hint) Please review! I could use the feedback to help improve my story, any ideas, criticisms, etc... are appreciated! Remember, reviews are here to help make us writers better! Well, I'll go! Love to all! God Bless!


	2. Chapter 2

Here I am with part 2 of Finding Me! I am very passionate about this story, I luff it very much! I hope you enjoy it and review! I don't own Sailor Moon; if I did I would demand they replay it in America! I would also be making more mangas of it! But it is not played in America anymore and I have no idea if she has released anymore mangas.

!#$&

Finding Me-Part 2

It has been 2 years since that fateful day when I met Darien Chiba. After he had left me in the park I had sat on that bench and cried while the rain drenched me. I didn't go home until the giant clock tolled 7:00p.m. and the rain had stopped.

When I had reached my house there were 10 messages waiting for me, all from my parents criticizing me. I erased them all and lay down on the living room rug, where I lay, wet and shivering.

Now I had become my parent's puppet again. That little bit of freedom I had gained from loving Darien had left me.

Now I sat in my apartment, watching an old, romantic movie on TCM, when I heard a pounding on my front door. I quickly turned the TV off and opened the front door.

A tall man with pepper colored hair stood at my door, clutching an old suede suitcase. Tears shone in his eyes as he introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Joe Jaques; I am Hotaru Jaques' father."

"Hello, my name is Serena Tsukino, how can I help you?" I was confused for a moment not knowing who Hotaru Jaques but then remembering the small woman in the moon shop.

"My daughter passed away two days ago and in her will she left you her shop." he said, getting to the point.

I was struck, remembering the quiet girl. "How did she..."

"She has had leukemia for 3 years. She went quickly and painlessly. I am just glad I had her for those 21 years. He handed me the suitcase and walked away.

I stood in my doorway for a moment more before closing the door and sitting back down on my couch.

I opened the suitcase and pulled out the legal documents for the shop and a key. There was also a sealed envelope addressed to me from Hotaru dated about 2 weeks ago. I tore the envelope open and pulled out a piece of blue stationary covered with curvy handwriting. I started to read:

_Dear Serena,_

_I am not sure you remember me but I remember you. In case you are wondering how I know who you are and where you live, you left your umbrella in my shop with your name and address on it._

_Anyway, I have left my shop to you. That's strange isn't it? Leaving a shop to someone you only met once? But, stranger yet, I feel as if I know you. So take care of my shop._

_Hotaru_

_P.S. Did you like my book?_

I lay the letter back down on the coffee table and fiddled with the key that had been in the suitcase. I then put the keys back down and went to my bedroom, where I sat on the floor in front of my dresser. I pulled on the handle causing the bottom drawer to squeak open. I hadn't opened this drawer since that fateful day two years ago. I had immediately stuffed the book in the drawer along with everything else I had bought that day.

I pushed aside now outdated clothing and small trinkets before spotting the small blue book covered with stars and moons and the two people from Hotaru's dream.

I stared intently at the man. He looked so much like Darien it almost felt uncanny, but I pushed that feeling aside. I knew this was the entire story of the couple in more detail than what Hotaru had given that day.

I brushed my fingers along the book's cover over the couple. They were holding each other love evident on both their faces. For a minute I got a serious case of déjà vu, like I had been in this position before, but again I pushed the thought from my head. I closed the drawer and brought the book back to the living room where I sat on the couch and stared at the cover.

Finally I sighed in exasperation. "Looking at it isn't going to help!" I whispered harshly to myself. But still I hesitated, I was afraid of what would happen if I did read it. That was silly though. Nothing bad ever came from reading a book!

I moved to open the front cover when suddenly a shrill ringing flooded the room. I jumped practically a foot at the sudden intrusion but quickly slowed my heart after realizing it was just the phone.

I answered the phone after my heart rate returned to its normal beats per minute. "Hello?" I asked already knowing who it was.

"Hello honey!" my mom's perky voice resonated over the phone. I held the receiver away from my ear, noticeably blanching.

"How are you Mom?" I asked politely even though she had just called that morning.

"I am fine dear, but how are you? I was concerned when you didn't call a few minutes ago." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before I became enlightened.

"I am fine Mom."

"Good, because Rosie said she saw an older gentleman visit your apartment and give you a briefcase. I thought perhaps someone was suing you." my mother said candidly. I rolled my eyes at the ever nosy Rosie.

"No Mom, no one was suing me, an old acquaintance passed away, and she left me her shop in her will." I replied.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry..." Mom said with a fake whimper.

"It's ok Mom, I didn't know her that well. I met her two years ago when..." I stopped there. I had never brought up Darien to my Mom, mostly because she was why we couldn't be together but it would have been too weird. She knew what I meant anyway.

"Well, isn't that odd. A girl you don't even know leaving you a shop in her will? What are you going to do with it?"

"I am going to run it, keep it the way it is."

"Why don't you just sell it? You know how hard it would be to run a huge corporation and a small business."

"Yes, but I can do it Mom."

"What does this shop sell?" she inquired.

"Well," I started. I didn't really know to explain. "It is a trinket store." I finally said.

"Listen Mom," I said. "I gotta go and don't worry about the shop, I'll deal with it. Give Dad my love and you to of course." I then hung up before my mother could say anything else. I sighed in relief.

I looked beside me on the couch where the book still lay from when the phone rang. I shrugged before walking back in my bedroom and getting ready for bed.

---------------------

**I was running through a field of what appeared to be roses of every color. I wore a white dress that clung to my legs as I ran. I looked across the field to what I was running to. Endymion stood before, a wide grin spread across his face. I laughed with glee when he caught me up in his arms. He set me back down and his lips gently embraced mine.**

**I sighed in contentment as we parted, completely satisfied. I then embraced him again. Endymion laughed and whispered in my ear. I could feel his breath tickle my neck but what really made me smile was what he said.**

"**I love you...my little rosebud." he whispered. I giggled, happily. He then wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead tenderly. He then grasped my hand and started leading me to the lake when suddenly a dark cloud blocked out the light the moon had just been so generously providing, causing the field to become enshrouded in shadows.**

**Then the cloud seemed to rip itself from the sky and fall upon us before we could react. I was immediately swallowed by it. Pain ripped throughout my entire body as if I was being stabbed with a million swords.**

----------------------

I woke up with a start, sweat poring down my face. I quickly grabbed my head which ached terribly and bent doubled over in pain. A scream tore from my lips, echoing throughout my apartment and carrying I'm sure to Nosy Rosie's house. I'm not sure though because after I had screamed I fainted.

When I woke up I was lying in a hospital bed, an IV hooked up to my arm and an air mask placed over my mouth. My mother's head was lying beside me, her hand clutching mine, though I knew she was asleep.

"What happened?" I asked myself silently, before remembering the dream and what happened when I woke up. I recalled the dream. It had seemed so real, the pain, the feel of Endymion kissing me...

Wait, who is Endymion? He had looked indubitably like Darien.

But what was with the dark cloud eating me? I rubbed my forehead with my free hand, trying to figure out what happened when my mother stirred and slowly lifted her head.

Her eyes went wide and then turned red with tears as she jumped to hug me tightly. "Oh Serena!" she whispered. "We thought we were going to loose you!"

My eyes widened at the unexpected display of emotion. "It's okay Mom, I'm fine. But, what happened to me? I remember waking up with a terrible headache but that's it."

Mom sat back down, her hand still clutching mine. "Rosie heard a scream from your apartment at about 3:00 a.m. When she went to knock on your door and no one answered she knew something was wrong so she called us and then she called the police and so on. The paramedic said they didn't know what was happening to you. You were mumbling about the darkness and yelling for somebody named Endymion. You were shaking, sweating, and convulsing, like you were in pain."

"Then when they got you to the hospital you suddenly went still and got very quiet. They were afraid you had died but then they checked for a pulse and it was there. You have been in a coma for about two months." she finished, rubbing the dark circles that surrounded her eyes. "They ruled it as shock, since that was what you seemed to be in."

"But how..." I started but was interrupted by a woman walking through the door, a chart in her hand and a surprised look on her face.

"Oh!" she squeaked. "You're awake! That is wonderful! How are you feeling dear? Do you have a headache? Can you breathe right?" I felt overwhelmed as the woman spoke, a sense of urgency in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She smiled before holding out her hand to me. "Hello Serena, my name is Dr. McCalister, but you can call me Susan." I nodded as I shook her hand, a little stiffly since I was still lying down.

"So I expect Mrs. Tsukino has filled you in on your condition?" I nodded again. "Good." Susan took a small flashlight out of her jacket pocket and shone it into my right eye; she then moved it to shine in my left eye. She then turned off the light. "What day is it?" she asked.

"How should I know? I _have_ been unconscious for about 2 months. But the month should be September." I replied, a slight sarcastic tone to my voice. Susan smiled and winked at my mom.

"She sure has an attitude. What is your birthday?"

"June 30th."

"What are your parents' names?"

"Ken and Iileen Tsukino."

"Good. She sounds fine, her eyes aren't dilated. Stand up; we have to check your balance."

I slowly stood from the hospital cot and steadied myself. My knees felt a little weak but I knew they would stand beneath me. I walked to the door and back. Susan opened her mouth to say something when suddenly a grumble roared through the room. I looked at my stomach, an embarrassed look crossing my face.

"She will be just fine, Mrs. Tuskino." Susan said before we all started laughing.

Susan told me I had to stay at the hospital for another week to have tests run to find the cause of my shock. I had to be observed when I slept. Which was odd because they hooked me up to a large machine that monitored my heart rate, which made loud beeping sounds that kept me awake, so the whole point of being observed in my sleep was defeated?

But staying in the hospital wasn't that bad. It was sort of like being on vacation from work, only with sterile walls and a lot of sick people.

Anyway, it was the second day I was in the hospital when I saw him. By him I mean Darien Shields.

My mom had come to visit and took me on a walk through the hall. We were laughing about something my dad's business partner had said when I saw him in his room. Tears unexpectedly sprung to my eyes and a hollow ache pounded through my chest.

His arm was wrapped by a cast and a large black bruise covered his eye. A bandage was taped across his forehead.

"Serena, honey, are you okay?" Mom asked. I quickly turned away from the door and smiled at my mom.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired, can we go back to my room?" I asked weakly.

My mom nodded, grabbing hold of my arm to lead me back to my room. My head swam with memories of the short time we had together. My mom stayed with me for a few more minutes before I convinced her that I was fine.

Later that night I finally got some sleep after becoming used to the beeping sound of the observation machine.

-----------------------------

**I was sitting on the balcony of the Moon Palace, my head propped on one of my hands, staring at Earth. I smiled slightly as I thought of what that planet had given me. A sudden knocking from the door in my room brought me out of my reverie. I quickly ran back inside and slipped on my silk robe over my thin white nightgown. I then opened the heavy oak door to find Lita, one of my guardians.**

"**Yes, Lita?" I asked, taking in her worried expression. **

"**Princess!" Lita exclaimed, her voice full of relief. "We have to go! Your mother has learned that the darkness plans on attacking the universe...tonight. We have to get you to Pluto; Hotaru has already arrived to escort you there along with your mother."**

**I stared at her, horror obvious on my face. "Wha...Why? How?"**

"**They are attacking tonight Serenity! You have to evacuate before they come! You are our only hope!"**

**I started shaking my head. It couldn't be real, this couldn't be happening! "The entire universe?"**

"**Yes, except for Pluto but that is only because it is such a dead planet. Please Princess, you must hurry!"**

"**But what about Earth!" I asked before I could stop myself.**

**Lita's expression became puzzled. "We are at war with Earth; they are none of our concern. But if you insist they are staying put to fight the darkness even though their prince has disappeared."**

**My breath turned ragged with worry, but I couldn't let Lita know. "I will go no where! I will stay and protect my people."**

"**But Princess if you stay and are killed then the light of the universe will be forever lost! You must go!" Lita argued.**

"**I refuse. Please send mother and Hotaru away before the darkness comes but I will go no where. That is an order." My voice turned stern in the same way my mother's did when she meant business.**

**Lita nodded but her eyes over flowed with worry for me as she left.**

**As soon as the door clicked shut my knees gave out and I collapsed to the floor. The tears I had held back when Lita was here started overflowing as sobs racked my body. I cried out for my family, my friends, my people, and most of all, the man I loved, Endymion.**

------------------------------

"Serena! It's okay, wake up! Serena!" I awoke with a jolt as I heard my name being called. Susan stood over me, a worried expression on her face. A nurse stood behind her, her eyes wide with fear. An oxygen mask was yet again covering my mouth.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"You were screaming for a man named Endymion over and over, and you were crying. Then you stopped breathing and started thrashing your arms around."

I closed my eyes for a brief moment, remembering the dream. That name again, who was Endymion?

The next day a long series of tests were performed on me. The machine that had monitored my heart had apparently picked up nothing and read just like a normal heart rate should when you sleep.

I knew they would find nothing physically wrong with me. This was way deeper than just physical, this was more and only one person could help, but I was afraid.

When they were finished with my tests I was sent back to my room with warnings to rest but I had to know. I turned down the hall opposite my room and came to the room that had been etched into my memory.

I stood beside the door, my heart pounding with anticipation. Finally gathering my courage, I rounded the door and saw him. He was sitting up in his cot, trying to eat his dinner with one hand. His black eye was swelled shut and a large gash was visible where the bandage had been removed.

He looked up and saw me. I saw him visibly freeze, his hand unmoving halfway to his open mouth. I knew I looked horrible, what with my old nightgown my mother had brought me and my long hair unbrushed and braided messily down my back.

"Hello Darien." I said quietly.

A series of emotions passed over his face all too complex for me to understand.

"Hello Serena." He slowly lowered his arm. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that question. What happened to you?" I asked, quickly taking the seat next to his bed.

"The night before last I was in a car accident." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, that's terrible. How did it happen?"

He looked hesitant for a moment before nodding. "I heard a scream and slammed on my breaks. Apparently the roads were slick and I slid off the bridge I had been driving over."

I sat very still for a minute. The night before last was when I had screamed...and blacked out of course.

"So why are you here?" I stared at him wondering whether or not I should tell him about the dream I had had.

"Well, I was sleeping and then I woke up with a terrible headache. I remember creaming before I passed out. The paramedics said something about shock."

"Shock from what?" he questioned, a worried look on his face. I looked at him, feeling happy that he was worried about me even after what had happened two years ago.

"I had a dream that night, actually, of two people who were on some sort of distant moon and they were killed. It just seemed so life like...so real."

"That's odd. Are you feeling better now?" he asked, finally taking another bite of his dinner, seemingly more comfortable.

"Kind of, except last night I had a sort of relapse. I had another dream about something attacking a kingdom. It was so weird. The doctor told me I was calling out for someone called Endymion. I saw Darien quickly glance at me, his eyes startled.

"What?" I asked quickly, hoping he knew who it was and why he looked exactly like him.

"What exactly was attacking the kingdom?" he asked suspiciously. Now I knew he knew what was talking about.

"Some kind of force called the darkness." I replied.

"I knew it wasn't just a dream!" Darien whispered hoarsely. "I should have listened to Hotaru but Beryl was so persistent!"

I jumped when he mentioned Hotaru. "You know Hotaru?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah, I met her here actually when my girlfriend was having her baby."

Girlfriend. Baby. His baby. My heart broke into a million small pieces, any hope of getting him back now squashed like a buzzing fly in a crowded room.

"Oh, congratulations." I said with a fake cheerful voice.

"Thanks, a wonderful baby boy, about to turn 1. So, how do you know Hotaru?"

"Well, one day I was off work and I was waiting for...something when I found her store. I only saw her that one time 2 years ago. But when she passed away 2 months ago, she left her store to me. Strange isn't?" I rambled. I wondered if he knew she had passed.

"Yes, that was a sad parting. She was such a sweet girl. I was at the funeral."

"So, did she ever tell you her dreams that she had been having?" I asked.

"Yes, and I knew she devoted her entire shop to it. Will you keep it that way?"

"Yes, I have to, because I am having those same dreams. I don't think she had leukemia. Darien, I know this will sound crazy but the dreams I have had, Hotaru had...I think they really happened! And somehow, I think you are having the same dreams, from a different point of view." I blurted.

"I know, I figured out they had to be real when I had the same dream every night for a week. In my dreams they keep calling me Endymion, apparently I am the prince of Earth and I am in love with the princess of the Moon, Serenity."

"I knew it! In my dream I saw you as Endymion, but something was going to happen to you. Let's see, a guard had wanted to take me to Pluto to be safe with _Hotaru_, but I wouldn't leave because I was worried about you! I was Serenity!"

!#$&

There is part 2! I know it was short and the writing was kind of bad but a lot happened, right? Expect part 3 soon! Please review and remember I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here is part 3 of Finding Me! I have had a sort of writer's block lately so it may go slow at first but I'm hoping it will pick up speed later.

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own Sailor Moon or claim any rights to the show. Thank you.

!#$&

Finding Me-Part 3

Darien's point of view

After discovering we were both having corresponding dreams, a nurse came in and ushered Serena back to her room, lest she should upset herself or me. I then tried to read but the dreams I had been having kept running through my mind.

Dream #1

**I sat beside my parents, watching the nobles of Earth whirl by, dancing to the large orchestra in the middle of the room. I sighed, a small smile playing across my face as I thought of my princess, probably asleep already.**

"**What is so amusing, Endymion?" my mother's soft voice invaded my musings and I quickly snapped back into my royal persona. **

"**I was just thinking of Grandfather doing the latest dance steps." I lied smoothly, pointing to a cluster of teenagers doing the aforementioned dance.**

**My mother laughed silently as the thought of her father doing this entered her mind. **

**I leaned my head back against my hand and resumed my daydreaming. "Oh Endy, look at that lovely woman!" the sudden outburst from my mother caused my head to snap up. A fleeting thought ran through my mind, thinking it was my dear Serenity but then I saw flaming red hair.**

**I felt my back go rigid and I solidly stood my expression grim. At my sudden movement the crowd paused, looking up curiously. The king had also stood, suddenly recognizing the woman.**

"**What business have you here, Queen Beryl?" The king of the Earth said his voice deadly serious.**

**Queen Beryl flipped her fiery mane over her shoulder and cackled wickedly, holding a pale hand to her blood red lips. "Why, I've come to enjoy the party of course! I knew there was some sort of a mix up with the mail, that MUST be why I didn't get an invitation, but all is forgiven." her voice grated, causing me to wince.**

"**You know you are not welcome to Earth, now leave!" my father's voice boomed authority. I looked at him admiringly. When I became King I wanted to rule like him.**

"**Not welcome?" Beryl asked innocently. "What have I done?"**

**The king's eyes narrowed to angry slits. "You remember very well the thousands you slew, innocent people!" the crowd cowered as close to the back wall as possible, all of them remembered what she had done. A child wailed, his cries piercing the unsteady silence.**

**Beryl smiled towards the crowd before cocking her finger. The wailing child immediately quieted and walked from the crowd towards Beryl. A mother's gasp emitted from the crowd. "Benjamin!" she exclaimed, tears choking her voice.**

**The young child continued walking across the ballroom towards the witch, his expression one of pure fright. Tears trailed down his chubby cheeks but not a sound came from him.**

**Panic wailed inside me as the child stopped in front of Beryl. She smiled wickedly before picking him up by his neck.**

"**LET HIM GO!" I screamed, jumping from the stage and brandishing my sword. Beryl merely chuckled and her fingernails bit into the child's neck, his face red from lack of air. I lunged towards Beryl, ignoring my father and mother's screams. My sword plunged into her stomach causing her to double over in surprise and drop the child.**

**I picked him up and ran him back to the crowd where a plump woman was wailing. I handed her the child before turning back to Beryl. **

**She was down on her knees, black blood running from her stomach. Her evil green eyes glared daggers at me and I glared back. I walked back towards her and pulled my sword from her stomach causing more blood to pool out.**

"**You'll pay for this! I curse you and everyone you love for all eternity! You will all die!" Beryl's creams pierced the silence. "This planet will burn forever with you all!" Beryl looked at me before smirking. "I know what you hold most dear, and you can be assured...I will destroy it!" Then a dark cloud came through the castle and shrouded Beryl before receding to reveal she was gone. **

**Panic doubled inside of me as I thought of Serenity on the moon. 'Beryl knows!' I thought before placing my sword back in its sheath and running towards the field of roses.**

**Fear carried me on winged feet as I jumped the small terrace blocking my way to the garden. I jumped over the rose bushed before arriving at the fountain. I chanted the words that would open the portal that Kunzite had made for me to reach the Moon Kingdom.**

"_**Love eternal, **_

_**passion enclosing,**_

_**take me to, **_

_**my love."**_

**Immediately the water in the fountain turned silver and I jumped in recklessly, the portal carrying me to the moon.**

Dream #2

**I fell into a field of thousands of different flowers, their scent intoxicating but my mind was only focused on one thing. I started running through the fields but stopped when I spotted her standing at the other side of the field, her gaze was on the Earth before it shifted to me. A smile lit her face as she started running towards me. **

**I ran to, closing the gap, my relief overwhelming. I picked her up and spun her around before gently kissing her and setting her back down. A series of small hugs and kisses followed before I sensed a feeling of foreboding in the air. I grabbed her hand and started leading her away when suddenly the dark cloud that had taken Beryl from the castle appeared. **

**We stepped back as if that would stop it but it only moved closer, I squeezed Serenity's hand in fear and started running but the cloud seemed to rip itself from the sky and fell upon Serenity. Her hand was ripped from me and a scream tore through the air as it devoured her. A single piece of bloodied fabric fell from the cloud as it retreated. I heard Beryl's shrill laugh as it disappeared. I picked up the fabric as tears flew freely down my face.**

"**SERENITY!" I screamed, my pain evident in my voice. Hard rain started pouring, mingling with my tears. I unsheathed my sword, beryl's blood washed off by the rain. I then tied the thin piece of fabric on the blade and turned it toward my chest. I whispered her name before I plunged the blade through my heart.**

My eyes were glazed over with tears as I relived the dreams. I ran my hand through my messy hair, trying to get a grip on what was going on but I couldn't conclude anything from it. Strangely enough though my girlfriend's name was Beryl and our son's name was Benjamin.

I shook my head at the connection; I had been denying that thought since I first had the dream. How could it be possible that we all played a role in the dreams? Serena had mentioned Hotaru in her dream, trying to help her get away.

I had to admit that beryl was a bit much, always a little grumpy and controlling but she never hurt Ben. Except...

I remembered one night Beryl had come home from where ever she had been in such a foul mood that when Ben was crying for a bottle she had slapped him. Not hard, but enough to give him a frightened look every time he looked at Beryl.

I knew I didn't love Beryl but when I lost Serena Beryl was there, just someone to substitute Serena. But of course she had gotten pregnant and I couldn't leave her so I moved in with her.

I shook my head at my thoughts and leaned back.

Serena's point of view

The end of the week

I breathed in relief as I finally came home to my apartment. The hospital had been a nightmare, what with the beeps and white sterile walls. The only good thing had been Darien but he had left the day after I had talked to him.

I smiled, remembering the night we had spent together 2 years ago. But to every good dream for me there was a bad one. I remembered the meeting at the park, the pain his words had said cutting me to my very core. But he had said he loved me, right before he left, when I told him I hated him.

My parent's had ruined my life, but I couldn't disobey them, even though I was a grown woman I still obeyed them.

'It doesn't matter now...' I thought bitterly to myself. 'He is in love with another.'

"Not necessarily..." a voice said suddenly, cutting through my musings. My head shot up quickly and warily.

A small cat sat on my open window. I looked around but saw no one. 'I must be loosing my mind.' I thought, getting up to shoo the cat away.

"Maybe but that's life." My eyes narrowed to the small cat on the windowsill.

"Did you just...?" I walked to the window and looked out but I saw no one. I stared down in amazement at the cat that smiled, yes smiled, up at me.

"Yes, I did just talk. My name is Luna and I am here to protect you!" The black cat jumped from the window and landed on the couch where she settled in.

"How...how is that possible? Cat's can't talk!" I nearly shouted.

"No they can't but I am not a cat. I was sent here from the moon to prevent history from repeating itself. You see, you are Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and Queen Beryl is out to kill you." the cat said matter-of-fact, rubbing her paw against the small crescent moon on her forehead.

I muttered something about this being unbelievable before I fainted.

!#$&

Okay, this was very short but I wanted to introduce Luna and Artemis in different chapters so bear with me! Hope you enjoyed it and please review! Sailor Moon does not belong to me, so don't sue me please! More chapters out soon!


	4. Chapter 4

I am starting part 4! I love this story soooo much! It is so much fun typing it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I DO NOT own Sailor Moon. I hope I got my point across. Thankies!

!#$&

Finding Me-Part 4

Serena's point of view

I woke to find my mother standing over me, a worried look on her face.

"What happened?" I asked holding my hand to my pounding head. I then remembered the talking cat and sat up quickly. Bad idea, my head started spinning and my vision blacked for a second before clearing again.

"Don't sit up so quickly Serena." her mother said knowingly. I nodded, leaning my head back down on the chair arm.

"Rosie called and told me you weren't answering your door and I rushed over considering you're history of fainting." Rosie, I knew it. I chuckled slightly.

"I'm fine mom, just need a little food." I lied easily, slowly sitting up.

"I thought so, so I cooked you some dinner. Now eat up and call me before you go to bed." my mother pecked me on the cheek before leaving me alone once again.

I looked around for the cat that had caused me to faint but saw no sign of her. I sighed in relief before standing and walking to the kitchen where the appetizing smell of my mother's cooking hung in the air.

Nighttime...dreams

**I sat quietly on my gilded silver throne, smiling at all the princes that walked up to me and bowed. I stifled a yawn as I looked at my mother.**

**I had finally turned 16 and I was of marriageable age but as Princess of the Moon my mother had to choose my husband from the long list of princes on the other planets, except the Earth, because they had not signed allegiance to the Moon Kingdom. Not like I cared, I did not want to marry, or rule for that matter.**

**Finally the band struck up a gay march, signaling the end of the prince procession. I smiled and stood quickly, intending to make my way immediately over to the food table before my mother could look for me. I picked up my skirts and hurried over to the buffet where I piled as much sweets as I could on a small silver platter. I smiled happily and quickly turned back to make my way to the balcony but alas! I stumbled over a foot or some other object and crashed into something akin to a wall. My tarts and cakes splattered across the floor and the front of my large over dress. I felt my nose pressed up against some fabric and I slowly looked up only to meet a face masked by...well a mask.**

**I blinked several times before realization dawned on me. I jumped back and began apologizing and trying to wipe the cake off his clothes and mine.**

**A crowd had gathered around us as I kept apologizing and cleaning. I heard someone mutter from the crowd loud enough for me to hear. "Blundering princess..." The crowd burst out laughing, adding this to my list of other blunders made before. Tears welled up in my eyes and I let my hands drop from trying to clean up my mess.**

**I looked around quickly for an exit and fled the laughing crowd. I ran through the palace corridors and out through the small side door that led to the Field of Many Flowers. I stood at the edge of it, wiping away my warm, salty tears. I looked up at the Earth, its glow comforting me. I pulled off the large over dress covered with cake and left it folded by the door, leaving me in my slip. I smiled as I released my long, golden hair from its confining bun. I shook my head and took off running through the field. I came upon the rose section where I lay down among the white roses, their intoxicating scent drawing me into slumber.**

I woke slowly as the sunlight filtered into my room, drawing my light blue eyes to open. My hand immediately reached for the digital clock on my nightstand. '7:00' I thought drowsily. The dream came back through my mind and I lay still trying to interpret it but I could think of nothing.

Darien's point of view

My cast was finally being removed after 6 weeks of making messes and knocking into everyone and everything.

Beryl was sitting in a chair beside me, filing her nails while the doctor sawed the cast off. She kept sending him long, flirty looks, completely oblivious of me sitting between her and her newest quarry.

I winced as she started to speak.

"You're so good with your hands Doctor Jones." Beryl giggled like a little school girl, batting her eyes even more. I had to hold in my laugh when my doctor grinned back seductively. I sighed; at least Beryl wouldn't be home tonight.

"You're all done, Mr. Chiba." the doctor said, throwing the cast into a nearby trash can. I clenched and unclenched my fist, liking the feeling of freedom I felt after six weeks of a constricting cast.

"Thank you doctor." I said before I paid the receptionist and quickly left the doctor's office. Beryl remained behind, saying something about having a check up. I shook my head laughing silently. She'll get a check up all right.

I walked to the day care where we had left Ben to do our morning chores. I walked into the small building, the walls were covered with cartoon trains and number blocks. A blonde haired woman sat in a corner playing with toy race cars with a group of 5 year old boys. Another woman, this one with blue hair, was playing a violin for a group of smaller children.

I walked over to the crib section and spotted Ben, sitting up, playing with a small train. I walked over to him and picked him up.

"Da!" little Ben exclaimed, dimples drilled into his chubby cheeks.

"Hello my boy!" His hair was ruffled like he had been asleep. "Have you been napping?"

Michelle, the blue haired woman, came over, her violin at her side. "He slept very well during nap time but he called out for you a couple of times in his sleep."

I nodded my thanks and paid for his stay before I placed him in his carrier, which I packed on my chest. I kissed his fuzzy head as I packed him out on the street, a blanket wrapped securely around his warm body.

It always surprised me how much I could love Ben when I didn't feel anything for his mother except annoyance. I walked slowly down the street, looking at the various window displays before I came to Hotaru's old shop. I stopped, my eyes caught on the open sign. "Serena..." I whispered.

I remembered her telling me something about Hotaru leaving her the shop. I hesitated on going into the shop or walking on home. Ben looked up at me with large eyes that seemed to say are we going in or what?

I laughed and kissed his head again before I opened the dark blue door and entered the dark shop.

It seemed empty and I began to wonder if anyone was actually here until Serena came walking from the back room, a stack of papers in her arms.

At the sight of me, she squealed and dropped the papers, a frightened look on her face. She held her chest like her heart was about to pop out.

Serena's point of view

I fingered a pile of papers that I needed to go through and hoisted them into my arms. I was in the process of putting the shop in my name and a lot of paperwork went into that. I turned back to go into the store and had barely made it through the door when I saw Darien standing by a stand of figurines. I squealed in fright and dropped my load of papers.

I huffed in annoyance and bent to pick up the scattered papers. I heard Darien chuckle and then I heard a baby's gurgling. I felt my eyes tear over once again at what I had lost by listening to my parents. I took my time picking up the papers, trying to get a grip on my emotions so I could face Darien.

I finally stood up and placed the papers on the front desk. Darien was still standing where he had been standing when I had first seen him. "Hello Darien." I managed, trying not to stare at the bulge on his chest.

"Hello Serena. I just wanted to check up on the shop." I nodded before turning back to my papers. I sat on my chair behind the desk and started signing the necessary blanks, while I watched Darien out of the corner of my eye. He had stopped at the stand of figurines that I had thought looked like us.

I knew the dreams meant something but I couldn't figure them out. The cat that had invaded my house had reappeared and I now accepted her. She talked to me about the Moon kingdom in my dreams but never went into full detail.

I saw Darien pick up a figurine of the girl and stare at it. I started to wonder if he had any more of the dreams.

"Not any new ones." Darien called from where he stood still looking at the small item.

I looked up startled. "I knew you wanted to know if I had had any more dreams. I have but not new ones." Darien clarified, setting the figurine back down.

"Oh, I haven't had any new dreams either." I replied simply.

A long silence ensued but was finally broken by a little voice calling out.

"Da!" the baby called.

Darien looked down at his baby and laughed. "I have been rude; I forgot to introduce you to Ben."

I tried to plaster a smile on my face. "That's not necessary..." I began but Darien had already pulled the baby from the sling and was holding him in my direction.

A sweet baby face peered up at me with big green eyes. He had a head full of black hair like his father. "Serena Tsukino, this is my son, Benjamin Chiba." Benjamin was squirming in his father's hands, apparently wanting down.

"Hello Benjamin." I replied, shaking his chubby fist. "Can he walk yet?" I asked casually.

"No but he tries. He scares me to death every time he tries to stand." We chuckled and then grew silent again.

"Listen, Serena. I know this is awkward with our past...but can we ever possibly be friends?" Darien asked, pushing aside the feeling of wanting to be more than friends.

I looked into Darien's eyes for the first time since that awful day 2 years ago. I knew tears were forming in my eyes but I didn't care.

"How can we be friends, Darien? I loved you. I thought you loved me but it was so clear all you wanted was a one night stand!" My voice rose with every word and I had begun sobbing. All the hurt and pain that had been building in me for 2 years began to leak out.

"Serena, I did love you, but your mother spoke to me and made sense. We couldn't be together because we are so different! You were building a multi-billion dollar company and you lived in the upscale part of town. I worked in a little arcade and live in a downtown, semi-condemned building! It would have never worked."

"You think I like running a business? Or living in a building surrounded by my parents' spies? I hate the way I live! My parents control everything about me! Including who I love! With you I felt free! Darien, you showed me how to live. But when you left so did my freedom. I still love you; I don't think I ever stopped."

"Serena, please..." Darien pleaded. He put Ben back into his carrier and grabbed my small hands in his bigger ones. "Don't do this to me, or yourself."

"What am I doing?" I asked tearfully.

"You're building all your dreams around an impossible picture." Darien kissed my forehead slowly and then left the scent of his cologne lingering. I stood in the same spot for a good ten minutes before I walked over to my desk and my big pile of forms. Anger welled up inside me as I thought of the injustice of my life. I angrily pushed the papers off my desk and laid my head on my arms as I continued sobbing.

!#$&

Okay, uber short chapter but I have been so busy and I am working on another story. I am still completely in love with this story though so no fear of me leaving it like some of my others, which I still plan to finish. Love to you all and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people! It is me, MoonyGirl'04! Yes, indeed. And all of you fans of Finding Me should consider yourselves lucky that I chose this particular story to update first…I'm kidding. I really do want to finish this story and then I plan on going back through it and fixing all the mistakes for your reading pleasure. I hate grammar mistakes, especially in my own writing. Ok, anyway. My computer is still out of commission and a new one does not seem possible at the moment so I will occasionally borrow my brother's. Now on with the show (or story)!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sailor Moon, I promise!

!#$&()

I closed the shop door gently behind me, a throb beginning in my chest. Ben gurgled up at me, a worried look etched upon his chubby face. I smiled slightly at him and ruffled his dark hair so much like mine. How would he have looked if his mother was Serena? I couldn't help but wonder. Maybe he would have had her light blue eyes, or golden hair?

I walked slowly down the street, patting Ben's back and humming gently. The tune was one I had known my entire life. It was a lullaby but I was orphaned as a small infant and none of my foster mothers had ever sung to me. Nevertheless it was instilled in my head, just a tune, no words and it always put Ben to sleep, through countless stomach aches, ear infections, and the mumps.

We finally arrived back at my apartment and stumbled gratefully into the front room, both tired from our busy days. Besides resting I planned on reading the book that Hotaru had given to me a year ago when I had first met her. She had told me it would contain the entire story. Of course then I had no idea what she was talking about but now I knew. It was the tragic story of Serenity and Endymion, complete and not from just one point of view.

I closed the front door and took Ben from his baby carrier and set him on the floor where proceeded to resume his walking adventure. I saved him from one massive fall before heading to my bedroom to put away the carrier and grab the book.

I heard the noise before I reached the bedroom and I knew what it was. Beryl had brought her checkup home. I felt anger flame within me. I didn't care if she did this outside of our home, we were only together for Ben's sake anyway, but when she brings a stranger into the house around our son that is the last straw.

I stormed into the room causing Beryl to shoot up from the bed, leaving a very naked doctor panting on the bed. She threw a sheet around herself and glared at me. "Just what do you think you are doing?" she screeched, her eyes flaming.

"I leaving, that's what I'm doing! I've turned my head while you've gone out and had your fun but now you bring this crap home? You expose our son to this trash?!" I raged. I grabbed my suitcase from the closet and began packing as many clothes and belongings as I could. I hesitated before digging through my bottom drawer and packed the book Hotaru had given me as well. I zipped up my suitcase and then proceeded to Ben's nursery.

"You can't leave! Who will take care of the brat?" Beryl screamed racing after me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm obviously taking Ben with me. I wouldn't leave him here with you. Not only that but I'm filing for full custody!" I pulled Ben's diaper bag from beneath the crib and began stuffing it with his clothes, toys, and necessities.

"Oh no, you're not! I've got a great lawyer that will beat you before you can say lawsuit!"

I stomped to the living room and picked Ben off the floor where he was playing with his toy trucks. "I'll bet, he's probably beat the pants off you before." I commented before slamming the door on the fuming Beryl.

!#$&()

Serena's Point of View

I picked the scattered papers up once again before locking up the shop and heading home. My head hurt from all the crying I had done after Darien had left and all I wanted to do was go home and curl my head into my feather pillow, hoping to escape from my thoughts of Darien.

I arrived home to find Luna sitting on my front step, staring up at me importantly.

"Ah, good, you're home early. I was afraid we were going to have to wait until closing time. Darien is here and its about time we all get together to discuss this dream business. Of course the sailor scouts have not realized their true identities yet but it is only a matter of time…"

"Wait," I interrupted. I had heard only one name during Luna's rant. "Darien's here?"

I rushed past Luna, not listening to her explanation about why he was here. I stopped short in the doorway, my gaze fastened on Darien and Ben seated on my couch both dozing off. Tears welled in my eyes as I thought yet again of my lost future.

I suppose Darien must have heard my gasp because suddenly his head jerked up and his dark eyes met mine. I felt my heart go still, as it did the first time we had ever met, when he tackled me to the ground in his arcade.

"What are you doing here?" I asked timidly. He had made it perfectly clear at the shop that we were never going to be together yet here he was, his very presence torturing my soul.

"I left Beryl and you were the first person I thought of." He replied, studying my expression. "Is it okay? I mean I can leave if you want, it's just that its too late for a motel and I was thinking of Ben…" He gestured helplessly at the sleeping infant on his shoulder. "I suppose the arcade would do." He began to gather his things.

"No you will not go stay in that arcade. Really Serena you shouldn't kick him out just because you had a bad past experience with him. This is business!" Luna exclaimed jumping through the open window. "You just put those bags right back where you had them. You will stay in the guest room for now and if you wish you may stay in a hotel tomorrow. Tonight, however, is the night you will learn of your true pasts."

Darien and Serena glanced at each other; both raised an eyebrow at the seriousness in Luna's voice.

"Can I put Ben to bed first?" Darien asked, readjusting Ben on his shoulder. Luna nodded.

"I'll help." I added quickly. I lead Darien to the spare room and took Ben as Darien stored the suitcases in a corner. His little head drooped to my shoulder and his thumb went slowly to rest in his mouth. My mother had always scolded me for sucking my thumb, saying it would make my teeth crooked. I smiled and resisted pulling the little boy's thumb out.

"I'll take him now." Darien walked up beside me and gently pulled Ben from my arms. His nearby presence sent a shiver down my spine and stepped away as he kneeled by the bed to prepare Ben for bed. He moved two pillows from the top of the bed and made a make shift cradle for the infant. He then laid the baby in the groove between the pillows and began humming a soft tune.

The melody was haunting and caused me to shiver once again. It seemed so familiar, yet unfamiliar. Unconsciously, I began humming along, then words sprang to my mind and I began to sing them softly.

"_The stars lay beyond the moon._

_Yes, far beyond that crystal moon._

_That moon where dreams come true._

_That moon where love abounds._

_The stars lay beyond the moon._

_Beyond that beautiful moon."_

Darien had started singing the words with me in that haunting melody and now he was staring up at me in amazement. I was also pretty amazed. I had never heard that song in my entire life and now here I was singing it like it's the most familiar song.

"How did you…have you…" Darien stuttered to find the words but couldn't.

"I don't know." I replied. We stared at each other a moment longer before heading into the living room.

I figured it was time to solve this mystery about the dreams and other thing we knew.

"Alright Luna, we're ready."

!#$&()

Okay, that's it for chapter 5! Woo hoo! Now on to Chapter 6! As always feedback is appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

So, there I was uploading the 6th chapter of Finding Me when this giant spaceship lands in my backyard! Then these aliens crawl out and they're all like, Greetings Earthlings, so I'm like, Hey Aliens! So I have to take these aliens to meet out leaders so they won't blow us up…

Sorry it took sooooo long to get this out guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, promise!

!#$&()

Finding Me

Chapter 6

Serena's Point of View

I settled into my old recliner and waited for Luna to begin the story.

"As I hoped you have both figured out the bulk of the story through dreams I have sent you. What you probably don't know is that you are the people in those dreams. Darien, you are Prince Endymion of the Earth Kingdom, Serena, you are Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom.

"One thousand years ago the two of you fell in love despite the threat of war between the two kingdoms. But there was another threat, that of the evil Queen Beryl, you know her now as just plain Beryl…Ben's mother."

Darien's eyes widened in horror. "The woman from my dream? No, she was so evil…"

"Well, yes, except now she's worse! Her powers are returning quickly and I'm afraid tonight may have been the breaking point for her energy. I've felt a great force vibrate through the cosmos. Its about to start again. The Great War. Now she's got experience on her side. She won't be beat the same way. Serena, Darien, its up to you and the Sailor Scouts to defeat her."

"Sailor Scouts?" I asked faintly.

"Indeed, you may know them better as your friends, Ami, Lita, Raye, and Mina. They, unfortunately, have yet to awaken their powers but as I have said it is only a matter of time."

"So," I began trying to understand what she was saying. "They are the women who guarded me in the Moon Kingdom?" Luna nodded.

"Who else was reincarnated besides us and the Sailor Scouts?" Darien questioned, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Your guard, your Highness, and your son of course."

"My son?" Darien asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Why yes, you must remember the dream I sent you with the young boy being terrorized by Beryl. He was one of the first she came back to kill so he was given a second chance and reborn as your son. A bit ironic that he was reborn through Beryl the same woman who killed him, but fate is a bit odd."

"What is it we have to do exactly, Luna?" I asked, feeling curious and a little scared.

"You must awaken your powers and defeat Beryl and the forces of evil before they destroy the universe!"

"How?'

"I'm afraid I can only inform you of your pasts. You must discover your powers on your own."

"But how can we discover them?"

"I can tell you no more tonight. I would suggest going on to bed now. I myself must find my partner."

"Partner?"

"Yes, I was not the only one the Queen sent; there were two, Artemis and myself. Now if you excuse me…" Luna made a neat lunge off the windowsill and disappeared into the night.

I looked at Darien and he looked just as confused as I did. "Well, I guess I'd better see to Ben. I agreed, "Yeah, I gotta take a bath anyway, or do you wanna go first? I'll watch Ben."

"That would be great, thanks!" Darien headed into the bathroom and I soon heard the shower running. It was weird. All this stuff about reincarnation and powers, how could a normal person like me be anything special?

Ben mumbled in his sleep and I smiled at his small, peaceful face. Tears sprang to my eyes as I thought of all that could have been had my mother not interrupted. I felt anger at my parents for controlling my life, like a useless puppet. I stroked Ben's black hair. It was smooth and shiny. I could tell he would grow up to look exactly like Darien.

"Serena?" I jumped as I heard Darien behind me; I had been focusing so intently on Ben.

"Thanks for watching him for me." I nodded trying not to notice the fact that he was not wearing a shirt. He was still amazing looking.

"You're welcome." I mumbled before fleeing to the bathroom. I prepared for the shower and I caught myself in the mirror. I had gained some weight since the night 2 years ago but I was still quite small. I wondered what Darien would think of me now.

I climbed into the shower and turned the cold water on full force. I had taken countless cold showers since Darien had left me and tonight was even worse. I gasped as the icy cold water splashed my body and ran down my sides and legs to swirl away down the drain. I quickly soaped up and rinsed.

That was when I heard the phone ring. Great, just great. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my dripping body. I hurried out to answer before Ben woke to the shrill ringing.

"Hello?"

"Serena. It's your mother."

"Really? I never would have guessed. I mean, who else calls me at ten o'clock at night? Certainly not a man."

"Sharp tonight, aren't we. I just wanted to ask how your day was."

"It was fine. I opened the shop for a couple of hours. Turns out it gets a lot more business than I thought. You should come by tomorrow and check it out."

"Honey, you know I'm too busy to go gallivanting around. I have to go grocery shopping and Christmas shopping…"

"Mom Christmas is in December."

"The best time to shop for Christmas gifts is in the summer."

"Whatever…Mom, can I let you go, I was in the shower."

"Of course honey. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I hung up the phone. That was weird. Mom didn't criticize me.

"Hey Serena…" Darien came out of the guest room and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw me in only my soaked towel. "Sorry!" he squeaked. His face turned red and he turned around. "I was just wandering if I could use a towel. Ben got milk all over his face."

I tried to muffle my laugh. "They're in a stack in the bathroom."

"Thanks." He quickly grabbed the towel and fled back to the guest room.

I finished my shower and quickly changed into old flannel pajamas. I popped my head into the guest room to check on Darien and Ben before heading to my own room.

Ben was curled up in the nook of Darien's arm asleep. Darien himself had his head propped on the headboard, fast asleep. I moved over to the bed to nudge him awake.

He cracked his eyes open and looked around confused. "You fell asleep sitting up. I figured you would be more comfortable lying down. Well, goodnight."

"Sweet dreams." I closed the door gently, my cheeks getting hot for some odd reason.

I lay awake in my bed, tired but not quite able to fall asleep. Finally I just got up and went to the kitchen for some tea. I poured water in a mug and nuked it until it steamed. I then sat at the table and dipped the bag in the mug absently. I didn't even notice the shadow that had fallen across the floor.

"Is that you Serena?" I nearly jumped out of my skin, but I bit back my scream.

"Darien?" I squinted through the darkness. "Couldn't you sleep either?"

"Ben woke up and wanted his bottle. It's hard for me to go back to sleep."

I nodded. "Why can't you sleep?" I blushed but luckily he couldn't see my face.

"Nerves." I responded. "Well, help yourself to anything." I said before going back to my room and finally settling into my bed.

Serena's Dream:

**I had dozed off among the roses, still only in my slip. The earth hung low in the sky and stars twinkled. I sat up and stretched. But then I heard a rustling sound.**

"**Hai! Who goes there?" I exclaimed. I suddenly realized how vulnerable I was, no guard, no protection, and no garb. I felt my face flush at the thought of someone seeing me in my current situation, as if I hadn't been made fun of enough.**

**Well, no one would make fun of me this time! I stood up and crouched in a defensive position. Besides, these were private gardens, meant only for the royal family and their guard.**

**The rustling became louder and closer and I saw a shadow growing on the path. I prepared for the attack, determined not to be mocked. As soon as the giant emerged from the shadows of the path I launched myself on him, my fists flying, my feet kicking.**

"**What-! What are you doing?!" **

"**You will not make fun of me!"**

'**What are you talking about?" Strong arms circled my waist and held me against a sculpted chest. His deep voice vibrated through his warm body. I looked at his face and saw that he wore a mask, just like the man I had bumped into. His dark blue eyes stared into mine and we stood there like that, motionless.**

"**Will you stop hitting me if I let you go?"**

**I felt the blood rush to my face as I realized he was holding me very closely and I had just attacked him.**

"**Of course." He slowly lowered me to the ground and released his grip. "Sorry." I murmured.**

"**What are you doing out here alone, Princess, and dressed so…lightly?"**

"**That is none of your concern! What are you doing here? This garden is reserved only for the royal family!"**

"**I only wanted to check on you. You seemed upset."**

**I looked at my feet, embarrassed by the memory. "I see you have cleaned up your jacket."**

"**It was only cake, it came off very easily." I nodded.**

"**You mean you were upset by that?" His large hand lifted my chin and forced me to stare into his kind eyes. I felt my eyes tear up as I remembered the remarks that were made about me. **

"**They always make fun of me…I-I can't help it that I'm clumsy." A tear escaped even though I tried to hold them back. After that it was like a dam bursting. I pressed my face against his chest just as a sob escaped my throat.**

**His hands rubbed my hair soothingly as I cried all my frustration out.**

**Finally the tears ran out and I found I felt much better. I lifted my head to look at the strange man.**

"**Feel better?" he asked, a slight lift to his lips. **

"**Much thanks. But I cried all over your jacket. It seems by the time this night is over it will be ruined."**

"**I don't care."**

**I smiled. "I don't think I ever got your name."**

"**Endymion, just Endymion."**

"**Well, thank you very much, Just Endymion. You're very kind."**

"**Thank you Your Highness." Endymion bowed low to me and smiled up at me. I felt my heart melt and I knew I had fallen irrevocably in love…**

"Serena!" I felt Endymion's strong arms shaking me. No, wait…it was Darien. I cracked my eyes open. "Thank goodness! You were shouting and you quit breathing there for a second." Darien's eyes were flooded with relief.

"I had another dream. We were in the rose garden. I mean…They were in the rose garden. I believe it was the place Serenity fell in love with Endymion."

"Do you always react so badly to those dreams?"

"Usually. Did I wake Ben?"

"Yes, but it's a good thing you did. Otherwise you may have smothered to death. Ben can sacrifice an hour's sleep for that."

Darien smiled at me and I remembered how Endymion had smiled at Serenity in the dream. I felt my heart speed up. Our eyes locked and again I thought of the dream. Somehow Darien's face was getting closer and closer to mine.

"I-I-I mean…"

"Da!!!" Ben screamed at the top of his lungs from the guest room. Darien sighed and I felt his breath rustle my hair. Had he been that close? He stared for a second longer before leaving to care for Ben. I felt myself breath slowly. Great, as if this wasn't awkward enough…

I took time getting ready, trying to prolong the discomfiture as long as I could. I peeked out of my room slowly and saw Darien sitting on the couch feeding Ben.

"Man he sure is hungry." I said coming up to sit beside them, at a reasonable distance of course.

"Yeah, he's a little pig." Darien joked, kissing Ben's forehead. "Do you want to feed him?"

"Sure…" Darien handed him over to me gently. Ben was warm and small; his head lay comfortably in my hand.

His little face was pinched as he swallowed the milk quickly. "Whoa, slow down little guy." I pulled the bottle back a little and he slowed down. "He's a great kid."

"Yeah, he's all I have…now."

I heard a touch of sadness in Darien's voice and I wondered if he was thinking about Beryl's betrayal.

"You know Darien; you don't have to go to a hotel. You guys can stay here until you find an apartment."

"Really? That means a lot to me, Serena. I mean, for Ben's sake."

I stared at Ben and realized why Darien cared so much for him. It was the true love between a father and his son. I looked back at Darien and smiled. "Of course."

"I was actually thinking about fixing up the apartment over the arcade. The rent is free and food is just below me."

"That would be awesome…to live above a restaurant! You're so lucky…"

"Sure I am. I think the real lucky one is you. This is a great apartment in a great neighborhood." I rolled my eyes as I thought of my neighbor. And in rolling my eyes I caught aforementioned neighbor staring through my open window from her open window, a phone held tightly against her ear.

"Crap!" I exclaimed. "Darien you have got to leave now!" I handed Ben back to him. "Go to the arcade and I'll come get you when it's safe!"

"Safe? What's going on?"

"Trust me, okay? Just go for now!"

"Are you in danger? Serena, tell me!"

"My mother." A knowing look spread over Darien's face and he grabbed Ben's bag before fleeing my apartment.

I then hurriedly straightened up the apartment, hiding anything that had to do with Darien and Ben.

Right on schedule the doorbell rang and my mother's voice echoed through the door.

"Hey Mom." I said calmly after opening the door. Her eyes scanned the apartment intently.

"Serena, I heard you had a man over. A man with a baby…"

"Yeah, Darien, you remember Darien. He was just visiting, with his son."

"His son?"

"Of course, Mom. You didn't expect him to moon over me these last two years."

"No, it's just that men are so fickle. You never know with them. Serena, you know you deserve so much better than him."

"What?"

"He's nothing compared to you. He could offer you nothing in life."

I stared in horror at my mother. I mean, of course she had implied we were better than most people but she had never outright pronounced it. "No Mom. We are not better than anybody else. Especially not Darien. He kind-hearted and truthful and loving. Everything you and Dad aren't."

My temper had risen to boiling point and I had started screaming.

"Serena, lower your voice to me! I am your mother!"

"And I am 25 years old! I am an adult and this is my home, my life, and my business. I'm cutting the strings. I will not be your puppet!" I pushed my mom towards the door and slammed it.

I sank to my knees, letting out a ripping sob. My tears flowed ceaselessly. I had stood up to her.

!#$&()

SO that is chapter 6! Yes, it has been a long time since I have updated but now I finally have my own computer! Yay! Reviews are always welcome as always. Notes: I will introduce the Sailor Scouts and Darien's guard soon. No worries!


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7 of Finding Me. This could turn out to be a short chapter but very interesting and perhaps something everyone has been waiting for will happen.

Disclaimer: Me No Own Sailor Moon….k?

!#$&()

Finding Me

Part 7

Darien's Point of View

I took Ben to the same daycare I had sent him to when I was with Beryl but this time with strict orders not to allow her to pick him up. I then proceeded to the arcade where Andrew was working the counter.

"Hey Darien, how's your arm?"

I flexed my muscle and smiled. "Much better thank you!"

"Awesome!" Andrew threw me an apron and order book and continued wiping down the counter. Even though I owned the place I liked to work just like my normal employees. The work just seemed more honest…

The clock seemed to tick very slowly and I found I couldn't wait to leave and return to Serena's apartment.

"Hey dude, what's up? You seem distracted." Andrew sat with me at the counter, both on our lunch breaks. A college student I had hired earlier that year was working the kitchen and an older woman was waiting tables.

"It's nothing just," I paused, unsure of whether I should go on. "Do you remember that girl who came in here two years ago? The one who was raging and I had to tackle?"

"How could I forget her? She was insane!"

"Yeah well, that night we hooked up…"

Andrew's eyes widened in surprise and then a sly grin crossed his face. "Man, you are one kinky son! Was she good?"

Poor Andrew…Great guy, but really only interested in one thing.

"More than you'll ever know."

"So what happened between you two? I mean, I never saw you two together and then you just show up here one day with Beryl."

"The day after we hooked up her mom called me and told me all this crap about how much better her daughter was than me. So I broke it off. Now that I look back I regret ever listening to her. So when I met Beryl I was still in love with Serena and Beryl was sort of a rebound gone badly. I saw her with another man yesterday, in our apartment. I took Ben and left and now I am staying at Serena's apartment, the girl from two years ago."

"Man that's deep. So…have you two hooked up again?"

"With Ben around? I don't think so."

"Dude I'll watch him! Anything for the boss' happiness! Maybe we'll all get raises!"

"Don't be too hopeful. I'm only staying until I fix up the apartment above the arcade."

"So I guess I'm babysitting tonight then."

I opened my mouth to protest but was interrupted by Andrew.

"No buts! Seriously man, if you love this girl you've got to give it all you've got. Don't screw up buddy."

I smiled at Andrew. He was right! I did still love Serena! If nothing else the dreams had shown me that and I would win her back no matter what her mother said!

I called Michelle and told her Andrew would be picking up Ben and then I headed back to Serena's apartment, not before everybody wished me luck.

I looked at my clock and saw it was 5:09. Perfect, Serena would have locked up the shop by now since it was Friday. The lights were burning in the kitchen and the smell of chicken frying made my mouth water.

"Hey Serena!" I called.

Serena's Point of View

"Hey Serena!" Darien called. I flushed at the sound of his voice and smiled at him from around the kitchen door.

"In here!" I yelled back fixing my hair and wiping the sweat from my brow.

"Where's Ben?" I asked in surprise as he came in empty-handed.

"He's with a friend. They hadn't seen him in awhile." Darien shrugged.

"Okay…" I lay the platter of chicken on the table. "Could you set the table while I go clean up?"

"Sure." Darien agreed smiling. He seemed to be in a very good mood.

I hurried to my room where I threw off my apron and work clothes and donned a light pink spring dress. I pulled my hair from its bun and ran a brush through my long blond hair. I put on a little mascara and lipstick and stood in front of my mirror. Perfect.

I came back to the kitchen to find that Darien had set the table with a candle and the lights had been dimmed. Soft music came from the boom box I kept on the counter.

"Madame…" Darien said pulling out my chair. I laughed and took the seat he had offered.

"Why thank you, Good Sir!" I said, playing along to his act. Darien mock-bowed and sat in his seat. We at first ate in silence, until the pangs of hunger had ebbed. I found myself content and settled back. I could almost forget what had happened this morning between my mom and me. Just the way Darien was looking at me and smiling, just like Endymion in the dream.

We both finished and settled in the living room for coffee. I sat beside Darien on the couch and we made small talk about out day. Almost as if we were a couple.

"Serena…" Darien said seriously setting is cup on the coffee table. "I want to talk to you about, well, about what happened two years ago.

"Darien, please don't. We don't need to discuss that ever again. We can still be friends!"

"Serena, I don't want to be your friend. I want to be your lover."

I gulped as a heat began to spread through my body. "W-What?"

"I was wrong to ever let you go. I should never have listened to your mother." Darien grabbed my hands in both of his passionately. "What we had was special! It has spanned over a thousand years, for two lifetimes! We have something bigger than either of us knows. I love you Serena."

I stared in complete shock. Where was this coming from? I mean, he had said himself we could never be together! And now he declares his love for me?

"I-I don't quite understand? I mean, Darien, you don't know how much I want this but, I can't deal with that kind of disappointment again. I'm not sure I can live through it a second time." I felt tears streaming from my eyes and I realized I was not only crying over what had happened two years ago but also for what had happened that dreadful night on the moon.

"I promise with all my heart I will never leave you again. I love you."

"I love you to, Darien. So much!"

Darien bent his head to capture my lips in a kiss so passionate it took my breath away. I felt myself being lowered to the couch, Darien's body slowly covering mine. I nudged him away and gasped with a ragged breath, "In the bedroom this time…"

Darien growled and pulled me from the couch in his arms, our lips still locked. He kicked open my bedroom door and lay me on the bed. His hands began roaming my body, cradling with a familiarity that stunned me. He knew exactly where to touch to make me gasp and arch toward him, my need growing with every passing second.

"Please…" I gasped. I began tugging at his clothes clumsily, trying to yank them off. He laughed and stepped away from me, leaving me in want of his warmth. He quickly pulled his T-shirt over his head and yanked his pants off. I blushed furiously as I saw how much he truly needed me. I sat up and pulled the dress over my head, leaving me in only my underwear.

Darien climbed onto the bed and straddled me. He pulled me toward his chest and with one swift motion removed my bra. I felt my nipples harden as they came in contact with his muscular chest. He then moved down to my underwear and began to slowly pull them past my knees and finally threw them to the side.

I lay beneath him, completely exposed, completely free. His eyes roamed my body hungrily and then his eyes met mine. "Serena," he whispered before plunging down to lock me in another passionate kiss. Our bodies locked together and I felt myself straining toward him, my hips pressed against his.

'Now please!" I moaned in his ear. He shook his head and moved his lips to nibble at my ear. His breath was warm against my neck and strangely erotic. I couldn't take much more torment.

He then moved his mouth to my breasts where he began massaging my nipples with his tongue and hand. His other hand slid down my stomach to nuzzle the throbbing area between my legs. I arched towards his hand, needing more. "Darien!" I screamed in pleasure as an orgasm hit me. I knew he could do so much more and I needed it…bad.

I rolled him over on his back and to his surprise slipped onto the growing muscle. Waves of pleasure hit me like hot lava. I moved up and down, groaning. Darien laughed and flipped me over onto my back, taking back control. I didn't care as long as he continued. He thrust deep and steady, my hips met with his in a rhythm steady as a drum. He then began to speed up and his breathing grew heavy.

I felt my own breath get heavy and deep. Wave after wave of pleasure flooded through me until it seemed to turn into a tsunami! I screamed in pleasure the same time Darien did and we both collapsed, panting. I wrapped my arms around Darien's waist and cried.

!#$&()

Well, there was Part 7. Very steamy, things seem to be "heating up" for Serena and Darien, huh? I hope everyone liked it. I think now though I have to change the rating, at least for this chapter. Ah well, art is art. Reviews please and expect Part 8 very soon. :D


	8. Chapter 8

Here is part 8! Never thought I would make it this far did you? Well, ha! Here I am and you love it…I hope. Nibbles cheese cube Anyway, here is the 8th part to my story and as you can tell things are really heating up! Keep up the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon…

!#$&()

Finding Me

Part 8

Darien's Point of View

Darien's Dream

**I landed on Serenity's balcony silently, after plenty of night's practice. Her doors had been left open as they had every night since they had become lovers. I smiled as I remembered the first night I had traveled here under dark of night.**

**Flashback**

**I landed on Serenity's balcony with a loud thud and I couldn't help but smack my forehead the sound resounding in the stillness. **

"**Who's out there?" Serenity exclaimed. I saw her poke her head through the door. "Endymion, What are you doing here? Hurry and get inside before you are spotted!"**

**I gladly let Serenity pull me into her bedchamber. A small candle burned beside a book she must have been reading before I arrived.**

"**I needed to see you again!" Serenity blushed copiously. **

"**You could have set up a proper meeting place. If you are caught you will be in serious trouble."**

"**Completely worth it to see you…" If she were red before she was now much redder.**

"**Serenity, I seem to be having these feelings for you. Something very much akin to…"**

"**No don't please, don't say it!" Serenity now looked furious. "I am not some common prostitute and I will not sleep with you just because you tell me you love me!"**

"**I never meant that!" I said in surprise. Serenity's fist swung towards me and I caught it. "You're beautiful when you're angry." I smiled and bent my head slowly. Our lips met gently and I felt Serenity relax instantly. Her arms wrapped around my neck and the kiss grew passionate.**

"**Well," I said when we parted for air. "Can I say it now?"**

"**I think I love you Endymion…" Serenity whispered.**

"**As do I…"**

**End of Flashback**

**I crept in the door and closed it quietly behind me. Serenity sat at her desk, completely unaware of my presence.**

**I snuck up behind her and put my arms around her neck. "Hello, my love."**

**Serenity gave a start of surprise and swirled in my arms. "Endymion you startled me." She smiled and placed a dainty kiss on my nose. **

"**What kind of a kiss it that?" I asked jokingly. I took her chin in my hand and kissed her deeply, putting all my love into it. I pulled away, my breathing shallow.**

"**I love it when you do that…" Serenity whispered seductively. She pulled the shoulders of her gown down and slipped it off, leaving only her corset.**

**I rubbed her bare shoulders with my thumb. "I hate those things." I said, meaning the corset.**

"**Do you? Well maybe I'll just take it off…"**

"**Please do." I said as calmly as I could even though I could feel my heart speeding up.**

**End of Dream**

"Darien? My love, wake up…" Serena was touching my face softly and I smiled. I grabbed her hand and kissed it. I cracked open my eyes and smiled even broader.

"I was hoping it wasn't a dream…" I whispered, wrapping my hand around hers.

"Speaking of dreams…I should be offended that you say another woman's name in your sleep but since I'm her reincarnation I'll let it slide."

I pulled her down on top of me and ruffled her already messed up hair. She playfully batted my hand away and kissed me lightly. "You want some breakfast?" she whispered happily.

"After last night? Oh yeah!" I laughed.

She laughed and bounced out of the bedroom before I could blink. I chuckled gently to myself and sat up. I ran me hand through my own messed up hair and smiled as I remembered last night. I heard the phone ring distantly and Serena picked it up. A moment later she came back into the bedroom, a distressed look on her face.

"Darien…" she choked, her eyes beginning to tear up.

I immediately crossed the room to wrap my arms around her. "What happened? Is it your parents?" I asked, wondering what could make her this upset.

"It's not me, it's you! Ben is gone and the man you left him with is dead! I'm so sorry Darien. The police were on the phone and they want you to go down to the guy's apartment."

I felt a sick cold feeling envelope my stomach and I felt as though the wind had been knocked out of me. "Ben…?" I just stared at Serena in shock. "But who…? And Andrew…?"

"Snap out of it Darien! We have to go, now!" Serena exclaimed.

I shook my head and I grabbed his clothes that had been scattered over the floor and quickly dressed. We then fled from Serena's apartment and quickly made our way down to Andrew's apartment.

The door had been taken off its hinges, almost as if it had been blasted away. The police chief met us at the broken doorway and ushered us in.

"Nothing has been bothered since we received the disturbance call at around 4:00 a.m. We were told a man named Andrew Wells lived here and he had brought home a small child that night. Neighbors say they have seen this man with this child before and that his name was Benjamin Shields. I presume you are his father, Darien Shields? And you are his mother?"

The police officer glanced at our clasped hands as he made his assumption. "Yes, I am Darien Shields and no, this is Serena Tsukino, a…family friend."

"Of course, well, after receiving the call we came here to find the door had been blown off its hinges, the apartment had been wrecked and we found Mr. Wells facedown in a pool of blood. We found no apparent wound but the coroner is still investigating."

I looked down and closed my eyes tightly. 'Why?' I whispered to myself as I clenched my fist. "Are there any leads at all?" I inquired through gritted teeth.

"None whatsoever, I'm afraid. Whoever did this was very good about covering their tracks."

"It was her." I whispered to Serena as we walked through the apartment, examining the mess. "Just like Luna said…She has regained her powers. And now she is going to finish what she started a century ago."

"No…" Serena exclaimed. "We won't let her…I won't let her. We'll awaken our powers and the powers of the Sailor Scouts and your Guard. We'll destroy her. What happened on the moon won't happen here. I promise." Serena grasped my hand tighter in assurance and I couldn't help but feel a glimmer of hope.

!#$&()

Well, there is Chapter 8! I hoped you all enjoyed it and as always please review! I love reading your comments, good or bad, at least they're reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Ha! I left you all at a cliffhanger last time didn't I? Well, sort of any way… So here is Part 9 of Finding Me. You know when I first began writing this story I never expected to get this far. It was just sort of like an experiment to help with my chapter lengths but now it's turned into my major project! Anyway, here is Part 9! (Fixed the names of Endymion's guardians.)

Disclaimer: Don't you get it yet?

!#$&()

Finding Me

Part 9

Serena's Point of View

Darien closed the arcade for the day and I called in sick at the corporation, complaining of stomach pains. We sat in my living room awaiting the only source of answers we had. Darien had just glanced at the clock when a flash of black blurred through the window, quickly followed by a flash of white.

The suddenness startled Darien and I and made us jump from our seats.

"Calm down, your majesties…" a familiar feline voice called out from the floor beneath the window.

We looked down to see Luna and another, unfamiliar cat. "This is Artemis," she supplied. "He was the other guardian sent down from the moon with me. His assignment was to alert the others of their powers."

"Yes, they were quite surprised to hear of their talents and one blue-haired girl had a bad case of denial but the dreams finally convinced them." Artemis explained. "I expect they will be here quite soon."

"Even Endymion's guard?" Luna asked in surprise.

"Of course, I never leave a job unfinished." Artemis boasted.

"About my son…" Darien began.

"Not now…" Luna warned. "We must wait for the others. I know this must be hard for you your highness, but patience is best in this situation."

I watched as Darien closed his eyes in frustration and ran his hands through his already crumpled hair. I sighed in pity for him and couldn't help but feel agitated at Luna for prolonging Darien's questions. I mean, his son has been kidnapped! He needed answers, now!

Finally, a sudden rapping alerted us to the door.

"Come in…" Luna called.

The door creaked open and in came my four best friends, Ami, Lita, Mina, and Raye, all of whom still worked at my company. They had not changed much in two years, except that now they looked a bit older, a bit more haggard. I realized this is what the dreams did to you.

Behind them came four men, presumably Endymion's guard. The girls all sat beside me on my couch and the guys stood around. All eyes turned to Luna and Artemis. Luna nodded at Artemis and he cleared his throat.

"Now that we have finally gathered I would like to introduce you to each other. Serena, Darien, please stand."

Darien and I stood slowly, feeling a bit awkward. "This is Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity." I heard gasps from all the others, their eyes widened. They were definitely our guard and they remembered the bloody dreams.

"Ladies…" Luna began, nodding towards my friends. They stood as well. "These are your Sailor Scouts, Guardians Ami, Lita, Raye, and Mina. The princess' most trusted."

"Gentlemen…" Artemis said. The strange men stood up. "This is Jadite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Malachite. Endymion's most trusted guard." Darien nodded at them slowly.

I felt an odd sense of familiarity as we all gathered around Luna and Artemis.

"Both Artemis and I have explained to you all about your special powers and how you will have to defeat the evil Beryl in her second rise. Now is the time for you to receive your powers. Artemis…" Luna turned towards and Artemis and nodded.

Artemis did a back flip and when he landed he held a small bauble in his mouth. He dropped it at his feet and curled his tail around Luna's. Together a chanted a mantra not in a known language.

I felt warm, white light spread through my body and as I looked down at my hands I saw they were glowing white. I looked over at Darien and saw that he was beginning to turn a gold hue. Ami had begun glowing blue, Lita, green, Mina, yellow, and Raye, red. I turned to see Darien's guard was also turning blue, red, green, and yellow.

I felt an ancient power begin to flow through my veins and I tilted my head up to fully receive it. I then saw a flash of light and then darkness. I turned around and saw that I was completely alone in a pool of darkness. Then, as though the darkness had been pinpricked a tiny ray of light began to shine.

"My Serenity…" A kind and gentle voice echoed through the darkness and I felt my heart warm and my eyes tear at its sound.

"Mother?" I croaked. And at once a regal woman appeared where the light had been. Her hair was silver and her eyes the color of a bright spring sky. She was wearing a white gown with gold lace around the neck and elbow cuffs. An ivory locket was clasped around her slender, pale neck.

Her arms wrapped around my now trembling body just as my tears had begun to flow. I remembered…I remembered my mother…

"Hush, my child, don't cry…I'm here now." My mother, Queen Serenity soothingly rubbed my back.

"It was horrible!" I sobbed. I remembered the feeling of being torn in pieces, the pain the exploded just before all went dark and I felt…empty. Empty until now…Now I felt complete. Now I felt alive.

My cries quieted under the caring hand of my mother. "Now, that's better." She lifted my chin to look at her and I marveled at the resemblance. I had always wondered why I never looked like my Earth parents and the truth was…they weren't my real mother and father. Not even close.

"Oh, how I've missed you mother…" I sniffed.

"And I you my little princess. For so long I have felt nothing, but to have you back in my arms is a joy greater than any known."

A question rose to my mind that strangled my thoughts so badly that I had to let it out. "Why weren't you reborn as my Earth mother?" I blurted. The question hung in the darkness around us, poised in stillness.

"Because I died, Serenity."

"Well, we all did but…"

"No, I mean I _died_…For ever, no coming back."

I could only stare at her, not quite comprehending. "How…"

"It was my dying wish that you all be saved and allowed to live again, in a time where you could love freely and live without the burden of society or duty on your shoulders. However, I did not include myself in that wish so my powers did not save me."

"But didn't you want to come back? Didn't you want to be with me?"

"I love you Serenity, with all my heart. But you didn't need me. You were already strong and independent and I knew that trait would carry on to your new life. I had nothing more to teach you, in that life or this one. I lived my life and fulfilled my duty. Living had nothing more to offer."

I dropped my head, realizing she was right. I had only wanted her there in my old life but I had not needed her since I had been a child and even in my new life I did not need her.

"What's heaven like?" I asked.

"It's wonderful, but not quite complete without you." Her smile was a tad broken and I could see tears in her light blue eyes. "But I didn't come here for this; I came to give you something that will reawaken your powers to defeat Beryl. I still can't believe she is back, I suppose I was a bit open in my wish and I regret that."

"This is my old locket, from when I ruled the Moon Kingdom. All the power of the moon is stored away in that little piece of jewelry and now it is in your control. Use it well my daughter."

She began to fade and I felt my heart tighten and my eyes once again welled up in tears.

"Say hi to Father for me…I love you…" I whispered.

"I will…with all my heart." My mother replied just before she completely vanished.

I felt the darkness begin to fade and I returned to my living room full of my past life.

I glanced around and saw that every one else was staring at me. I felt the warm tears still running down my face and the cold locket was clasped tightly in my hand.

"Are you okay, Sere?" Darien asked gently. I nodded slowly and then turned to Luna. "I remember…everything. It's no longer a dream."

"As does everyone else. Your memories have fully returned along with your powers. There is no turning back now. The war with Beryl has once again begun…"

!#$&()

Okay, uber short chapter but I felt like leaving off there and besides I'm getting a cramp in my shoulder. Oh yeah, and there seems to have been a problem with chapter 7 which I will fix…eventually! Thankies and I love you all! Oh yeah, and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, here I am with the 10th part of Finding Me! I can't believe I have made it this far, without giving up on this story. We're nearing the finish line of this story and before you know it, it will be over. Well, enough of me talking, let's get on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, so don't sue me.

!#$&()

Finding Me

Part 10

Serena's POV

"So what do we do?" I asked, settling back into the couch. "Do we chase after her? Where do we start looking?"

"No, we don't chase her. That is exactly what she wants." Luna reprimanded. "We wait for her to come to us."

"Doesn't that make us vulnerable?" Darien asked.

"Of course. This is why we must wait. If she sees us as vulnerable she will come, overconfident and then we will attack." Artemis said.

"Sort of like the element of surprise, in reverse?"

Luna and Artemis chuckled.

"I can't just sit here and wait!" Darien exclaimed jumping from the couch. "That evil witch has my son! And God only knows what will happen to him! I am going to find her now!" A bright, golden, light enfolded Darien causing us to turn our eyes. When the light dimmed and we were able to look back he was dressed in a black tuxedo with a black cape wrapped around his broad shoulders. On his head sat a black, satin top hat and his eyes were covered by a white mask.

"Ah, the first transformation." Luna said calmly. "I'm sorry Darien, or Tuxedo Mask, but we really must stick to the plan. It's the best way."

Darien examined his now gloved hand before clenching it into a tight fist. "No…" he whispered before throwing open the front door and racing out.

"Darien!" I exclaimed. "Wait, you don't even know where she is!" But it was too late, he had run out of sight and I was left standing at the open door.

"Don't worry Serena. He will return." I turned, startled. Zoicite had been the one to speak.

"How do you know that?"

"It is our job to know…Princess." They all lowered their heads before excusing themselves from the apartment. As they disappeared around the corner Artemis sighed.

"Four more transformations have just taken place. I expect they have gone to find him." He explained.

I walked slowly back to the sofa and sat down heavily.

"It'll be alright, Sere. They will take care of him." Amy said coming to sit beside me.

"I know. It's just that all of this is happening so quickly. Two weeks ago I would never have believed any of this."

"We understand." Raye said, also coming over. "This is new to us as well. It goes against everything we have ever been taught."

"Reincarnation, magic, life on the moon… It's all a little strange at first." Lita uttered.

"Definitely!" Mina laughed. We all looked at each other and smiled. I felt better at having my friends with me. At least I wasn't in this alone. And I had Darien…

I sighed, remembering the pain in his voice as he talked about his son. "I hope Darien will be alright."

Darien's POV

I stood in Andrew's still disheveled apartment, fighting the urge to hit something. I clenched my fists tightly at my sides in anger. I had searched the whole apartment but not a clue had been found. How could she have just walked in and taken him? Someone should have seen her or heard her or something!

Even Andrew's autopsy had shown them nothing. I bowed my head briefly, in memory of my best friend. His blood still stained the carpet in the living room.

I turned my head towards the open doorway. "You can come in now." My four guards slowly crept in through the shadows, their heads bowed sheepishly. I couldn't help but smile at them. A memory from my past life floated through my mind.

**I walked through the garden, letting myself be led by the light of the moon and the stars to the well that adorned the center. I stared down into the dark depths preparing to open the portal.**

"**Endy?" I jumped at the intrusion of my concentration. Malachite stepped from the shadow of a large oak tree and advanced towards me. Behind him I saw my other three guards. They all looked at me with confused expressions on their faces.**

"**What are you doing out here so late?" Zoicite asked.**

**I looked at my feet, the well, anywhere but at them.**

"**You were going to see her, weren't you?" Jadeite murmured in disdain.**

"**I love her…" I said my jaw clenched in anger.**

"**Prince, she is the future ruler of our enemies! She is dangerous! How do you know she is not deceiving you?" Jadeite asked.**

"**I can't explain it…I just know that we are destined to be together."**

"**Maybe destiny is just playing a cruel prank?" Nephrite suggested.**

"**I don't care."**

**Their eyes darted to me and held my gaze. I would not back down. Suddenly Malachite sighed. "Very well, Endy. We are your friends, practically brothers, and we will place our trust in her as wholly as you have." He glanced at the others and they all nodded their heads in agreement though Jadeite did so with some reluctance. **

"**Thank you my brothers…" I whispered.**

"**Think nothing of it," Zoicite began. "Best not keep her waiting! You know how princesses can be." We all chuckled before I turned back to the well to open the portal.**

I shook my head to clear the memory.

"We have been searching for you for hours, Prince. What have you been doing here?" Nephrite asked.

"Searching for clues, but this is a dead end. She covered her tracks very well indeed." I replied, sighing.

"Maybe we should follow Luna's plan? It's a very good one actually…" Zoicite said.

"I know, it's just…I hate being so helpless."

They all nodded and silence ensued.

Finally I turned to them. "I guess we had all better go home for now." They each bowed and left, offering me their assurances. I smiled after them before turning to return to Serena.

Serena's POV

I lifted my head from the couch arm drowsily when I heard the door squeak open. A dark figure slipped through the crack before closing it quietly behind him. I squinted at the darkness, trying to discern if it was really who I thought it was. "Darien?" I asked hoarsely. The figure slowly glided to the couch and knelt in front of it.

"I'm so sorry I left Serena." He whispered, removing his mask. His gloved hand slowly wrapped around mine and he lifted it to his lips.

"Don't worry about it. I probably would have done the same thing. So did you find anything?"

"No…just a dead end."

"You know, we will find him." I assured.

Darien's dark blue eyes stared into mine. "I hope so…" he sighed. He sat on the couch next to me and rested his chin on my head. I felt myself settle into his side before drifting once again to sleep.

For the next two days we waited. Our nerves were wracked with apprehension and fear as we watched for any sign of Beryl. Luna and Artemis assured us that she would come soon. I could feel Darien's frustration but I still believed waiting was best. And on the third day our suspicions were confirmed.

Luna jumped through the open window like a black comet. "She is here! Quickly summon the others Artemis!" Artemis who had been sleeping on the carpet jumped to his feet and dashed through the window.

"What do you mean she is here? You mean _here_?"

"She has returned to the city. And I believe she is here to finish the work she began 1000 years ago."

"To kill us all…" Darien said grimly.

"Not only that but to conquer the universe! She must be stopped at all costs."

Artemis returned along with the eight guards, all panting from their running.

"Now, everyone must transform!" Artemis exclaimed just as the apartment shuddered. The sky outside suddenly turned black as the night and a noise louder than thunder boomed through the air.

I felt a warm light infuse my body and a strange power come over me. I felt it in the farthest tips of my fingers and toes. My power, it had awakened. The light slowly faded but the power stayed, making me braver. I looked around at everyone else who had also regained their powers.

"Let's do this…" I smirked before we all ran from my apartment towards the massive dark cloud that had settled in the middle of the city.

!#$&()

Wow… Chapter 10 is finished. And I believe I will wrap this story up in about 1 or 2 more chapters depending on how the end turns out. As always review, especially since I haven't posted in so long. I will try to finish this story very soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Alright then…Here is Chapter 11 of Finding Me! Hope you enjoy it. 

!#$&()

Finding Me

Chapter 11

Serena's POV

The wind had picked up as we ran along the streets, avoiding the crowds of panicked pedestrians that were running in the opposite direction. Light flashed throughout the black cloud, making it look like a stationary tornado. I felt my skin chill as the memory of my death returned.

We slowed as we approached the edge of the darkness and finally stopped altogether. "What do we do? How do we get in?" Lita asked, breathless.

Luna and Artemis inspected the cloud wall before replying.

"I believe if you can just push through it you will find a clearing in the middle. There you will find Beryl." Luna said.

"Is it safe?" Darien asked.

"It doesn't matter, let's go!" I found myself pushing into the dark cloud. I felt pain, like a thousand needles were grazing my skin but I forged on. I distantly heard the others calling my name but I continued forward. A strong wind pushed against me, blowing harder the deeper into the darkness I trekked.

I felt my limbs grow heavy with exhaustion until suddenly the wind stopped. I looked around to find that I had made it to the middle of the cloud. My arms and face were covered in tiny scratches and blood oozed over my skin slowly.

A wicked laugh filled the stale air around me. "So brave, little princess…" The voice was high-pitched and harsh. I felt the impulse to cover my ears.

"Serena!" I whirled to see Darien and the others emerge from the cloud, also covered in scratches. I ran to Darien's open arms, relieved to no longer be alone.

"How sweet…" the voice once again boomed. "It makes me sick!"

"Show yourself Beryl!" Darien exclaimed. "Give me my son back!"

A red light began to glow before us and a woman's form began to appear.

"But he is my son to." She said with a wicked grin on her red lips. In her slender arms she held Ben tightly to her chest. She ran a long finger over his cheek which only caused him to flinch. "He shall make a great prince for my new kingdom, and one day a future ruler."

I heard a growl begin low in Darien's throat and I felt his arms tense around me. I gently placed my hand on his face, hoping to calm him down. He looked down at me, his eyes connecting with mine as I sent him a silent plea to stay cool. He nodded back slowly before once again turning his eyes to Beryl.

She cackled at our exchange. "Reunited once more I see. And you are all here…The guards and even those annoying attendants." She said, referring to Luna and Artemis. "How wonderful, now I will be able to kill you all without ever leaving my home." She snapped her fingers and ten large men materialized as if from nowhere. "Dispose of them."

They advanced instantly, their eyes flashing with evil. I felt myself take a step back. Suddenly my guard and Darien's guard rushed forward, swords drawn as if from thin air. They stood in a semi-circle around Darien and I.

"You will not harm our Prince and Princess!" Malachite shouted.

"Endearing…1000 years ago you would have leaped at the chance for that girl to be destroyed and now you stand here in her defense?" Beryl laughed.

"If the prince will protect her than so shall we!" Jadeite exclaimed.

"Fools…" Beryl whispered. The men charged towards the guards, baring their swords high above their heads.

"NO!" I heard myself shout. I would not let them fight for me. I would fight for myself this time. Darien and I rushed forward, swords materializing in our hands as well. We charged towards the men and began to attack. My sword met another sword with such force that I was knocked back. I heard the man snicker and felt my face heat up in anger. I recovered and rushed to meet him again, this time remaining steady on my feet. Metal clashed against metal as we dueled. I found myself pulling strategic attacks from my past when I had secretly learned all I could about swordplay, hoping to one day be able to defend myself. I almost laughed at the irony of it.

With a final thrust my sword pushed through the torso of the last man standing. He kneeled over and with a grunt disappeared.

"Haha…" Beryl laughed mirthlessly. "I see you have learned much since we last met little princess. But you will not defeat me!" Her eyes glowed red and her hair seemed to crawl like a million snakes around her head.

"Oh yes we will," I exclaimed. "Because this time, I will fight you! I am not the same 'little princess' you remember!" I shouted before I ran headlong towards Beryl, my sword ready at my side.

"So you think…" Beryl hand shot out before her and a strange energy burst forth, aimed straight towards me.

"Serena!" I heard Darien shout from behind me. I felt something solid collide with me and push me from the path of the beam. I heard an exclamation of pain and when I looked back there lay Darien, sprawled on the ground, a large hole through his stomach.

"Darien!" I screamed. My eyes glazed over with tears as I scrambled to his side. I lifted his head gently into my lap. "Darien…" I whispered.

"Serena…I…" He winced in pain, sweat shining on his broad forehead.

"Shh…Don't talk, save your energy…" I ran my hand along his cheek, trying not to look at the horrendous wound.

"I…love you…Take care of…Ben…for me…"

"Don't talk like that, Darien!"

"I'm…dying…"

"No! No you're not dying! Please!" His eyelids slowly drifted close. "DARIEN!!!" I sobbed, my chest heaving and tears coursed down my cheeks. "No…" I whispered. I pushed my lips to his, willing him to open his eyes. No breath stirred from his mouth. He was gone. I lay my head on his chest and sobbed, no longer caring what happened to me.

"One down…Eleven to go…" Beryl cackled. Her laugh echoed through my veins, causing my hands to tighten into fists.

"No…NO!!!" I screamed. I pushed myself from the ground and whirled to face Beryl. "You will cause no more harm!" I turned my head to watch Darien's guard converge around Darien. Tears glinted in their eyes as they mourned their prince. I closed my eyes tightly and then turned them back to Beryl, my determination shining through.

"Do you think you can defeat me? You are nothing but a little human girl, you have no power!" she laughed. In her arms Ben began crying.

"You're wrong! I do have power…" The eight guardians formed behind me, I could feel their power flowing through my body. "I have the power of friendship and love! And that is the strongest power I could ever ask for!"

Beryl laughed again mockingly. "Energy began flowing through her arm once again but this time I would not allow her to harm anyone."

"Planets!" I shouted my hands held up above my head. Beryl stopped her charge, confused. "Lend me your hearts! Lend me your love! Lend me your power!" I felt a warm light infuse my body, even warmer than before. "Luna, Artemis! Get Ben!" Beryl barely had a chance to blink before Ben was snatched from her arms by the two attendants, now in their human forms. "This is for Darien," I whispered before hurling all the energy I had gathered straight at Beryl's heart.

Her scream echoed throughout the air and the light shone brightly as it devoured her body. As the light diminished all that was left of Beryl was a small pile of ash. The guardians cheered behind me but I couldn't join them. I dropped down beside Darien once more taking his hand in mine.

"Oh Darien…" I murmured. "We never even got to be together before you were taken from me again, this time forever…" My tears again ran down my cheeks, splashing on his hand. "I love you."

A hand on my head caused me to look away. "Come on Serena," Amy whispered.

I nodded at her before standing. When Beryl had been destroyed so had her dark cloud and we found ourselves in the middle of a large hole that had been cleared by the force of the cloud.

I took Ben from Luna's arms and smiled at her. She nodded back and then took Artemis' hand. With a flash of light they returned to their cat forms. Ben stared up at me with his green eyes, his hair, so much like his father's, blew in the small breeze. I held him against my chest, my pain almost unbearable.

"Daddy?" Ben questioned, innocently.

"He's gone Ben." I answered, knowing he didn't understand, wondering if he ever would.

Ben began squirming in my arms, trying to free himself from my retraining arms. I sat him on the ground and he immediately walked to where Darien still lay. Ben patted his cheek with his chubby hand, trying to wake him. I walked to him preparing to pick him up again before suddenly a light engulfed Darien's body. I gasped in shock and pulled Ben back, fearing another evil attack. As the light weakened I noticed one of Darien's hands twitch on the ground. Then his eyelids fluttered.

"Sere…" his voice was weak and raspy but so beautiful to me. I fell to my knees at his side, hardly believing my eyes. His wound was gone completely, healed by the light. I looked into his face to find him smiling up at me, his dark, blue eyes shining.

"Oh Darien! You're alive!" Ben squirmed again in my arms only this time because of how tight I had been holding him. I set him in Darien's now out stretched arms. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and amid my happy sobs my lips met his.

One week later…

Narrator's POV

"So it was Ben's love that brought his father back?" Luna asked. Artemis nodded.

"It was the pure wish of a child that caused his father to come back to him. But for all Ben knew Darien was just sleeping." Artemis replied.

They both turned their heads to resume watching the wedding.

Serena entered the large double doors dressed in a flowing white gown. Its skirt shone from the many jewels that had been sown into it. At the end of the aisle Darien smiled foolishly. Serena had tears in her eyes as she walked down the red carpet towards her future husband.

The priest smiled down on the young couple as Serena reached them. "We are gathered here today…" he began.

"I love you…" Darien whispered.

"I love you to…" Serena whispered back, trying to hold back her laughter. She glanced at the audience and smiled. All their guardians were assembled, each paired up: Mina and Malachite, Raye and Jadeite, Amy and Zoicite, and Lita and Nephrite. "Funny how that worked out." She whispered to Darien, nodding at the couples.

"Funny how we worked out to…" he smiled. Their eyes traveled to Ben who was in the arms of Serena's mother. After they had returned from their attack Serena had confronted her parents and they had made amends. Both her parents sat on the very first pew, playing with their new grandson.

"Do you, Serena Tsukino, take Darien Chiba to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, from this day forward?"

"I do…" she replied.

"And do you, Darien Chiba, take Serena Tsukino to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, from this day forward?"

"With all my heart." Darien said, pulling Serena's hand to his chest.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Darien grinned before lowering his head to meet Serena in their first kiss as a married couple.

The audience cheered, clapping wildly for them. "Finally," Serena whispered. "We can be together."

"We've always been together Serena. In our hearts."

The End

!#$&()

Well, there it is. The end. I hope you are not horribly disappointed that this story is over. I am a little sad. I really didn't know how I wanted to end it so I settled for this. It turned out alright though. A happy ending for everyone. Except for Beryl that is. And I know I did not put in Neptune and Uranus but I didn't know what I could do with them. Until next time! I believe I shall finish Switched now.


End file.
